Hidden Personalities
by CuteLittleGummyBears
Summary: CanadaxFem!Prussia Underneath the awesome exterior, Gillian was still a girl. Even though Matthew prefers to stay invisible, a part of him still didn't want to be lonely. When given the chance to enjoy their high school life once again, the once-inseparable relationship between the two just started to crumble. FAIL FOR A SUMMARY XD Rated T for Prussia R&R please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction and I don't even know what went on my mind while writing this. I was upset about my 73% on the test and how I was compared to my cousins so I used this to vent *shot*. Sorry. Right, this is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if I fail as an author(ess). Author's notes are at the bottom of the chapter, and here's the disclaimer or whatever people call it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the idea that popped up randomly in my brain and the emotions I used to vent it all out. Oh wait, I also own the terrible writing style that you are about to read. All the other credits and stuff about Hetalia belong to ****Hidekaz Himaruya**** who thought of this genius plan to create Hetalia, and thus, created shipping wars, converting me into a Yaoi/Shounen-Ai fan.**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Hiramuya **

**I'm rambling.**

* * *

**Hidden Personalities**

Chapter One - Meeting

* * *

She hates it. She's sick of being compared to her cousins and how they tell her that she should start shaping up. She dislikes the way her surroundings make her feel bad about her flat chest and how they all make her feel like she should look a certain way. She hates it, but she's so heavily influenced that she actually believes it. She hates how everyone makes her feel like she should live up to everyone's standards and yet, she still does it with a little rebelling flair. Her name is Gillian Beilschmidt.

It has been a month since she moved to Canada and entered an art school with her younger brother. Her being an albino, she didn't fit in very well and has only made two odd (but apparently, totally hot) boys. Other than the fact that she's exceptional when it comes to singing, she's also amazing at art and excels in her academics. That alone, made her even more intimidating. Students secretly look up to her but fear her for her looks. Her red piercing eyes always looked hostile even though her personality screams and entirely different story. Her pale complexion made her stand out from the crowd. Her long porcelain-blonde hair that reached her waist made her seem odd. But she isn't like that. Sure, she can be socially awkward and _can _get a little (okay, she can get very) cocky, but that was just a false front. In contrast to her cockiness, shows a very shy, insecure girl who doesn't even know how many opportunities await her because of her own talents.

So you now know Gillian. What about Matthew Williams? Well, not everyone knows him aside from his cousin (and Gillian's friend) Francis, and his stepbrother. People often mistake him for his stepbrother Alfred even though he and Alfred are complete opposites. Alfred _loves _the attention while he doesn't. That is why he also puts on a false front. He chooses not to stand out in a good way even though he was the complete package. He's smart, artistic, athletic and charismatic. He's hot, and he hides it. He has the most beautiful blonde locks with high cheekbones, toned abs (from hockey, bitches!) and beautiful deep violet eyes. He (fake) stutters, slouches, stays silent, wears loose uniform clothing - making it seem like a hand-me-down, and melts in his surroundings. People who notice him from time to time think that he's just this lanky geek who stutters and was too boring to talk to. But _god knows_ what he's really like. He's amazing at tolerating everyone's personality but inside, he can turn into an all out demon. No, he isn't like that Russian kid who had a creepy-ass innocent smile, says scary things and knows all about torture, but Matthew can be really mean. If those stereotypical bad boys in every teen novel were real softies on the inside, he was the opposite-ish. He has a heart (again, not like that scary Russian kid and his younger stepsister), he just uses his brain more often.

* * *

The teacher stood there, looking all shocked at Gillian's answer to him. He was sure that she wasn't paying attention since she had one earphone inside her ear as she doodled (as she prefers to call it since she wasn't being "serious" about her drawing) a perfect picture of her homeland, East Germany (even though she prefers calling it Prussia).

"Sir, did I answer the question wrong?" she asked smugly with an innocent look on her face.

The teacher simply told her that she was right and with an annoyed sigh, told her to put away her iPod and sketchbook and told her to pay attention. She sat back on her seat, putting away her iPod and began to "pay attention" when Francis passed her a note.

**MSN ON PAPER**

**Francis: **How can you manage pay attention in class while you were drawing?

**Gillian:** Dude this is so gay. Really? MSN on paper?

**Francis:** What? Something wrong with me writing that, _cher_?

**Gillian:** Can you stop calling everyone "dear" in French?

**Francis:**I don't see what's wrong with that. Besides, girls love it when I call them that.

**Gillian:** Really? Because it doesn't work on me. And sure, I understand why girls love it - actually, not really - but you take on another extra level of creepy once you start calling guys the same thing.

**Francis:**That's because I love both girls and guys ;)

**Gillian:** It only takes a matter of time before you start hitting on animals too. *shudders* Besides, I thought you were heterosexual?

**Francis:** _Non, non, je suis_ hetero_flexible_.

**Gillian:** It'll only take a matter of time before you turn into someone similar as Braginski. just saying.

**Francis:** On a happier note, did you know your brother's gay?

**Gillian:** Say whaaaaat?

**Francis:** He's completely in love with one of the Twins.

**Gillian:** Which one?

**Francis: **Feli~

**Gillian:** Aw, T_T :') :'D Those two are fucking adorable! They act so close so it's only a matter of time... ;)

**Francis:** _Tu veux comploter quelque chose pour ton frère, oui?_

**Gillian: **_Oui, oui, mon ami~_

**Francis: **Ohonhonhon~

**Gillian:** (insert le perverted French laugh here)

**Antonio:** you two gossip like old ladies

**Gillian: **Because I'm awesome like that. Anyway, I'm "signing out" because the teacher is handing out the test results from two days ago.

**Francis:** Watch me fail that.

**Antonio:** same

**Gillian:** Actually, no. You two will pass, receiving eighty percent, as usual, and _I_ will fail.

**Antonio:** Watch her get perfect. **again**

Gillian looked up from her desk to receive her test results, her eyes widening as she read over her results. Mentally calculating the answer, she got around 73%. A B- on her test. She held wrinkled the test paper slightly as she curled her hands into fists. Damn, she thought. They won't be happy about this. She bit her lip hard, disappointed at herself. She was so mad that she didn't even notice that her lips were bleeding until she tasted the iron in her mouth.

"Fuck," she got up, surprising everyone in class. "Sir, my lip is bleeding a lot. This is enough excuse to go to the infirmary, right?"

The teacher nodded as she stormed off, sprinting to the infirmary to get some ice to reduce the swelling and stop the bleeding while she used the sleeve of her expensive white and gold uniform shirt to wipe the blood off her face. When she got there, the nurse gasped as she rushed to the freezer and handed her an ice-pack, ushering her to take a seat.

Matthew Williams, happily skipping class, hopped off the sick bed and handed Gillian his handkerchief. Really? Who brings a handkerchief around? "It's better than getting blood on your uniform," he muttered silently.

"Thanks," she said as she took the handkerchief and pressed it to her lower lip with the ice.

"Really, Gillian, you shouldn't act like Matthew. He fakes an illness to skip class, but he doesn't go as extreme as hurting himself in the process," the nurse who is also Gillian's cousin Roderich Edelstein's girlfriend.

"Really, so you let kids skip class by using illness as an excuse? Ricky wouldn't be pleased if I spill this to everyone," the albino muttered as her eyes wandered across the room, towards the quiet and beautiful Matthew Williams. "How come you aren't wearing the uniform, Matthew?" she asked. Gillian was too shy to approach him whenever she saw him to say anything, but she noticed how the boy looked so different than usual. He wasn't wearing his glasses, which led her to the assumption that he was wearing clear contacts, he wore gray skinny jeans, a baby blue shirt, topped with a dark blue hoodie and a leather jacket. He wore matching blue Vaider Supras and a matching SnapBack. He looked awesome in Gillian's opinion...and possibly even hot.

"I was about to leave school anyway..." he said, getting up since he didn't want to be involved that much.

"No you're not. This school is filled with CCTV cameras and they will catch you if you leave. You're lucky enough that I let you skip class. You should be contented," the nurse sighed.

"Oh, come on, Elizaveta," Matthew whined.

"Why don't you make friends with someone your age? Look, my soon-to-be cousin-in-law is willing to make friends."

"Hi..." Gillian said silently.

"Soon-to-be cousin-in-law? What?" Matthew asked in a confused tone.

Gillian explained everything and Elizaveta insisted that she'd tell him the whole story. It wasn't anything special, really, Gillian just had a fight with Roderich as usual, and decided that setting him up with a terrible girlfriend would be a good sight. She met Elizaveta somewhere, became friends, and offered her a "hot blind date." When she set them up, they actually fell in love with each other instead of the opposite. Elizaveta moved in with him when they reached university, and now, they are soon to be wed. Sadly though, Roderich got offered a special orchestral concert series in Austria for a year and their wedding had to be moved as it was a perfect opportunity for Roderich. Elizaveta understood that.

After hearing this story Matthew had a smirk playing at the corners of his lips that soon spread into a full-smirk that Gillian recognized since she always gave the same look at people. "You miss his little pianist fingers - especially at night, eh?"

Matthew and Gillian snickered.

Elizaveta blushed and scolded them about even knowing what it meant. Oh please, it was just an excuse to hide her shame since it was, in fact, true.

"Elizaveta, we're sixteen. We know stuff. Heck, most of us sixteen-year-olds aren't even virgins anymore!" Gillian told her.

The Hungarian's face grew even more serious. "Are you two...?"

Matthew blushed and so did Gillian. The two of them, being all pale and all, were as "red as tomatoes" just like what Antonio would say. They stayed silent.

"Kids..."

"That's private!"

"Why do you care?"

"What gave you the right to know?"

"You're not my mom!"

Gillian sighed and whispered to Elizaveta. They were close friends, therefore, Gillian told her the truth about her having no experience in dating, whatsoever. Matthew, on the other hand slipped out of the window, climbing down using the pine tree right beside it as a ladder.

* * *

"Okay, shut up already!" Antonio told her.

"Say what now?" Gillian asked him.

"You've been on and on about how pretty his deep violet eyes are and even for a nice guy like me, after hearing it for the twenty-third time - I was counting - it could get very annoying."

"Do you know him?" Gillian asked curiously.

"No, I don't even think he's a student here," Antonio shrugged.

"I've seen him everyday in school! How is that even possible?" she asked.

"Do you have his name?"

"Matthew...Matthew Williams..."

* * *

**Hey guys (mostly gals since I don't think guys even read this), how was it? Terrible, huh? Sorry. I'm only in first year high school and English isn't my first language so please excuse my writing. I'd appreciate some constructive criticism :). I, most especially suck at writing endings and beginnings so yeah... Yes, I immigrated to Canada so forgive me for my bloody use of the French. I know I'm not that good. I've only been here for ****_trois ans_****.**

**Like I said, I was upset about my grades and my parents would scream at my face once they find out I got a B-...actually, I just told my dad and he got sort of mad. Sorry if I used that as an excuse to vent out my frustrations. Yesh, as you people have read, Canada's shyness is just a false front! Well, I always wondered what a badass Canada would be like and it bugged me so much that I had to write it down. I will be editing it...when I feel like it *SHOT* so please forgive me. Proofreading's a bitch and so is life but you have to do it.**

**Anyone want to send me a link to a Canada x Fem!Prussia fanfic? I'd appreciate it :). **

**BTW, you know what I hate? Flies. They carry illnesses with them and they make that annoying buzzing sound when they fly.**

**You know what I like? Hetalia ;) (no shit, sherlock)**

**You know who I'll be for Halloween? Hint: She has long, aqua blue hair, and she's a Japanese pop star.**

**Virtual cookies to whoever guesses it right! ^_^**

TRANSLATIONS:

_Non, non, je suis_ - NO, NO, I AM...

_Tu comploter quelque chose pour ton frère, oui? _- You want to plot something for your brother, yes?

_Oui_ - Yes.

_Mon ami - _My friend


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Yeah, I watched Step Up 1 & 2 this weekend and all I'm thinking about is: I will never be able to dance like them. ^_^" Yeah, I have two left feet...but hey, at least I'm not alone...right? Right? -.-" ok, nvm**

**I took off the "Humor" genre on this since I don't even know if the shit I'm writing is funny...I'm _trying_ but I bet you it still seems like a completely serious story...sorry..I specialize in serious love stories with angst and shit. but I really want to do a funny story!**

**wait, fuck. i just realized that whenever i tried to save the file, a word gets cut off! *le rages* MOTHERFUCKNGBSTRDBTCHFCKNGSH TTYCMPTRNTBKTHNGY yeah..see if you guys understand that..it's basically a short rant filled with swear words with no vowels...**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I neither own Hetalia, nor do I own Step Up. All credits belong to their rightful owners and last time I checked, I'm not an owner. Do you think a teenager like me, who worries about how she looks and fangirls about hot people can own such...genius work? Psh, sure *pure sarcasm intended* Yeah, Hidekaz Himaruya is an amazing person. I mean, why wouldn't you call a person who made such sexy characters amazing? *le rambles on...and...on***

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya (wait, did I spell that name right? hopefully hehe)**

* * *

Gillian sat up from her desk. She was so bored in History that she might actually fall asleep. Well, if she did that again, then she'd get an earful from her parents. When she showed them her mark, they weren't exactly pleased. They went on and on about why can't she be more like her younger brother Ludwig or her cousin Roderich. Those two were amazing. They excel at everything. And apparently, her parents just won't settle for the average mark. Right, she did have standards to live up to.

She loves her parents...it's just that there are times when she feels as though she resents them. They control her life. They tell her she should lose weight when she's perfectly normal, she should go outside a little more, keep her inside because she's too immature (which, by the way, contradicts with what they say before this point), they tell her she should be studying, doing chores, being more responsible, handle the bullshit she gets from her teachers...at one point, any teenager would snap. But she finds a way to vent all of her anger. She sings.

The bell rang and she sprinted out of the classroom, surprising her teacher. She was running as if she just got free from prison and did a double heel click on the way to the cafeteria. She greeted the Italian cafeteria lady as usual in her beaming smile, "_Ciao, signora_,_ come state?_"

"_Molto bene_, and you my dear?"

"_Cosí, cosí_, I'll have the usual," she told her. The usual. She meant the perfectly seasoned potato wedges that tasted like heaven. Now, if only she could have beer with that too... Okay, so she _does_ drink even though she's only sixteen, but so does her brother.

The cafeteria lady gave her her order as Gillian handed her the payment. "_Grazie signora_, have an awesome day!" she said as she left the cafeteria. The students have always wondered how exactly she was able to befriend the lady. She always gave her extra servings since they were friends.

Gillian scanned the tables to look for her two friends when she realized that Francis had detention because he decided it was smart to hit on the teacher, while Antonio was still trying to woo his Lovino; the temperamental one in the Twins. She never did understand why that guy calls everyone a bastard. He was okay with her sometimes, but he calls her a bleached, girl version of the potato bastard. Surely, no one would want to sit beside her since everyone was in their little cliques already. She sighed and put her tray away, taking her food outside to eat under a tree or something. She went to the back of the school; the only place she knew had no cameras. Well, it had one but someone broke it a week ago. Some female albino. But then again, that someone was never caught.

She headed towards the hill where a giant maple tree stood as a great shade. She took off her uniform blazer and set it on the grass so she won't get her white uniform skirt all dirty. When she sat down, she heard someone mumbling behind her. But behind her was a tree. She shook her head to convince herself that she only heard that because of the stress and pressure she's been under lately. But then she heard mumbles again. She sat up and took a look around until she spotted a Canadian sleeping on the other side. She giggled silently. She couldn't help but notice the Canadian's cute little features as he slept so peacefully. His curly hair was all messy and he had this stray curl that just wouldn't go away. She notices his long, curled lashes and his high cheekbones and how pretty he was. The stray curl bothered her so she tried to brush it out of his face gently when her wrist got caught by Matthew's who was fully awake now. "Don't. Touch. That." he told her.

"Right, sorry," she mumbled as he let her go and she set her blazer on the ground so she could sit beside him. "Why are you here?" she asked bluntly.

This surprised the Canadian since he wasn't used to people being so straightforward with him. "Because I feel like it."

"Really? Don't you have friends?"

"Lars is out smoking with Carlos. Why? Don't you have friends?"

"Yeah, but they're all busy. No one wants to bask in my awesome presence so I decided to eat here today," she said casually as she attacked her potato wedges. She put on that fake front again. The truth was that she knew no one wants to be with an outcast like her other than her friends and some acquaintances. "You know, you don't act like that when you're around everyone else."

Matthew stared at her. "What?"

"Don't act like you don't know. You aren't even stuttering. The way you acted around Liz and I yesterday was so different than when you act around the full crowd." she said as she bit a potato wedge.

Matthew chuckled. "I hate the attention. What about you? You act like you're so cocky but something tells me that you scream a different story."

Gillian flinched. It's like he saw right through her. "What do you mean?"

"Keep lying to yourself."

After a moment of silence she tried to start another conversation with him. "You know, if you act like your normal self around people, you can get yourself a hot girlfriend."

He snorted. "I'm not like other guys. Besides, right now, girls are troublesome.". Ouch.

"Does that mean you...swing _that_ way?" she asked, thinking about how much joy that would bring to Elizaveta's life. One of her favorite students is gay...

"No!"

"It's okay, I won't judge you."

"I'm not homo."

"Ok." she dropped the argument. She was glad though...that Matthew wasn't gay. But he thought that girls were troublesome...

"What about you?"

"Well, maybe you haven't noticed yet, but no one can handle my awesome. Francis tried, but I told him that I didn't want my boyfriend to be the school man-slut."

Matthew laughed. "Typical Frenchman."

They sat there in silence until Gillian's eyes zeroed in on her younger brother practicing soccer with the team. She smirked and pulled Matthew up towards the fields so that she could get a better view. "GO LUDDY! MAKE EAST PROUD!"

Ludwig looked up to see Gillian waving her blazer around to catch his attention. He simply blushed and rolled his eyes as he continued to practice. He was used to how immature Gillian was, but those two were really close. Spout utter crap about Ludwig, and all _hell_ will break loose,and vice versa. Ludwig was the only one who has actually heard Gillian sing from her heart. Their parents would force her to sing but in the end, she'd find some excuse and not sing for them at all. She hated being forced to sing. And. She. Hated. More than anything else to be told to change her singing style when she sings with her heart and soul into it. That's what their parents do all the time.

Ludwig has heard her compositions too. Whenever she sings them, she just starts tearing up; all of her pent up emotions just flow out. But before she turns into a bloody mess, crying and sobbing, she wipes her tears and holds her head up high like her usual self. She was a strong girl. She's been able to hold up for so long, enduring her family's harsh criticism without snapping or relying on substances to make her feel better. But even a strong girl can only hold up for so long...

"What the hell was that?" Matthew asked.

"Oh, I was just cheering for my brother."

"Bullshit. You wanted to embarrass him."

"Partly - wait. NICE ONE FELI~! LUDDY! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HUSTLE! HUSTLE!" after Feliciano looked up to wave at her, she said, "What were you saying?"

"Nothing. How do you know the one of the Twins?" he asked. The Twins were famous at their school for looking almost identical but having completely different personalities. One was temperamental, while one was so...nice and cute and...cheerful.

"Oh, Ludwig and Feliciano are really close friends. Our families have been really close but I don't really talk to them. I just shrink back and cue my one of my awesome remarks whenever there was a chance."

"But...how? Ludwig and Feli just look so..."

"Incompatible? Yeah, that may seem like it but Ludwig's the nice one. Even though he's practically a human tank, he has a genuine heart of gold. People just think he's intimidating." Gillian was still considering the fact that her brother might actually be gay. Oh, what her family would say if he told them.

"Huh," Matthew raised an eyebrow as Ludwig gave Feliciano a high five.

"So what department are you in?" she asked.

"What?" Matthew asked, still questioning how it's possible for Ludwig and Feliciano to be close friends.

"Well, this is an private art school. Unless you're rich enough to pay your way in as a comprehensive student then you must be in some department, right?"

"Hm, I'm in multiple departments," he said absentmindedly.

"Lucky," Gillian muttered.

"Why? What department are you in?" he looked up at her.

"Vocal, but I also want to be in arts and if possible, continue the knowledge I have on the saxophone that Roderich, my cousin, decided to share with me." Gillian replied. She paused for a minute then tried to guess out what departments Matthew was in. "Something tells me you're musical."

"I am. I play multiple instruments. I also play the saxophone." he added the last sentence like an afterthought. "Why did you stop? The alto sax is an awesome instrument."

"Well, my parents don't exactly want me to be a musician. Heck, I bitched at them so many times just so that Luddy and I would go to school here instead of some random stuck up private school. I quit the piano and the violin when I was a kid. I told them I was serious about the saxophone but they said I'll quit on it too. Bitches."

"Huh, so you call your parents bitches?" Matthew said in an amused tone.

"Let's just say, my relationship with them is quite a turbulent one. Blame me if you want to but I just miss my saxophone so badly, of course I'd be pissed."

"What happened to your sax?"

"It was a vintage one...actually, I even owned an original 'Adolphe Sax' but we had to sell that when we immigrated. I was forced to."

"I wish _I_ had a vintage one. All I have is the basic since my family spent so much money on Alfred that they neglected upgrading my musical instruments. I teach how to play so that I can save up money for an upgrade."

"Wanna teach the awesome me?" Gillian smiled in a pleading way.

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Just think about it; you stick out like a sore thumb. If I hang out with you, then I would get at least _some_ attention. I already told you I hate that. And besides, the way you told me earlier that I can attract all those hot, bitchy girls if I come out of my shell isn't something I want to do."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with Nutella on top?"

"Mm, even if I love Nutella, no."

"Aw, Mattie, don't be like that!"

"We've only met yesterday and you already have a nickname for me?"

"Please?"

"Of course!"

"Really?" Gillian's eyes lit up.

"Nope." Matthew said, popping the "p."

"You know what? Just wait. I'll follow you around until you finally say yes."

"Creeper."

"Not as much as your cousin and your brother who can actually be close with Braginski."

"Hey!"

"Hey, yourself." she giggled. "What's your next period?"

"Phys-Ed in Gym C."

"We're in the same gym period?"

"Huh, maybe. I don't actually pay attention since I skip it. They don't even know the difference if I'm there or not."Matthew shrugged.

"Why? Too sissy for actual full-contact sports?" she teased.

"I play hockey." the Canadian told her in an as-a-matter-of-fact manner.

"Then don't skip gym today."

"Why would I listen to you?"

"Because I'm awesome."

"Oh, I forgot about that," he said sarcastically.

"We're playing basketball this unit, but it might not be your sport since you know, you're kind of short."

Matthew pulled out his fake offended face, then he smiled a smile known as a shit-eating grin. "I'm taller than you."

"I can shoot at the three-pointer without any effort." Gillian returned his smile.

"Lies."

"Come and see." the Prussian challenged.

"Fine, I will." Matthew told her.

Gillian smiled smugly. She knew that she already forced Matthew to join gym class, which is a start. She wanted him to open up to people around him more. But who was she to talk? She seems oblivious to that fact but a tiny part of her knew that she shouldn't be the one talking.

The bell rang and they got up and headed to gym class.

* * *

Gym had started and from Gillian's prediction, they DID have basketball. She's amazing at the sport. She wasn't lying when she told Matt that she could shoot the ball from the three-pointer without any effort. Matthew was playing on her team and she was chosen team captain by their groupmates. She played as point guard. When the other team realized how how much they're at a disadvantage, they started coming at them full-on, receiving so many fouls. As Gillian headed for offensive, she was surrounded by three people, and as she dribbled the ball at a much faster pace, she pivoted around until she was "accidentally" pushed, twisting her ankle by some random girl.

"Motherfuck!"

Their gym teacher had yelled out another foul and he rushed to see the girls' star player who was swearing under her breath as she tried to get up; her ankle already starting to swell. "As much as I hate to say it, you're going to have to rest that ankle until it gets better. Can someone take her to the clinic?"

"No, no, sir I can still play! Look, I can even stand!" she said as she got up and tried to sprint again, only face-planting herself on the unawesome gym floor, embarrassing herself; a chorus of girls giggling and guys chuckling. She cursed and sat up to rub her ankle.

Out of nowhere, Matthew scooped her up in one fluid motion and carried her over his shoulder as if she was this sort of rag doll. She tried to kick and pound on his back. "Matthew Williams! Put. Me. DOWN! Katyusha! Help me!" she squealed.

Katyusha simply chuckled and gave her a sheepish smile.

Katyusha was Ivan Braginski's stepsister. No, she wasn't the one that would curse you to hell if you start hitting on Ivan; she was the nice one who's always willing to welcome and make friends with anyone. Katyusha and Ivan were both products of broken families. Ivan's mom left him and his dad, while Katyusha's dad died when she was just a few months old. Their parents got married and they became step-siblings. Katyusha's mom got pregnant after a month but because of a sad accident, the fetus died and she had to get hysterectomy. She could never again, have a baby. Then, they decided to adopt Natalia who loved her adopted brother so much that she'd get so overprotective, risking her reputation and making everyone think she's psychotic. Ivan, on the other hand, had received so much sadness and loneliness so can you blame him when he started acting all weird and sort of creepy? He was a demon with an innocent smile and a happy tone that never went away. Gillian still thinks that Ivan is creepy but she's used to his presence since he'd materialize next to her and Katyusha from time to time, saying hi.

"You sound like a dying pig. Continue." he chuckled as she felt the sound vibrations on his back. They left the gym as Matthew walked around, carrying her in the hallways, with every student by the door noticing them. She groaned, making the Canadian chuckle again.

She sighed and decided to just give up and let Matthew carry her over his shoulders and walk around the hallway, towards the clinic, with everyone seeing, the two of them, embarrassing Gillian who _did_ in fact, look like a rag doll.

* * *

**Translations - Italian to English**

**_Ciao signora, come state_** - Hello, missus, how are you? (Well, "ciao" is supposed to be informal but "come state" is formal...

_**Molto**_** _bene _- **Very good/well

_**Cosi, cosi** _- Eh, so, so

_**Grazie, signora**_** - **Thank you, missus

**Again, forgive me for my bloody use of another language. I was forced to take Italian in my elementary school for two years "-.-" *cue le sigh* I would have learned so much better if it wasn't for our shitty Italian teacher...yeah, she's a bitch...lol just kidding...but really, I barely learned anything except articles and verb conjugations. *cue another le sigh* Now, all that stuck to me are the bad words that my Canadian-Italian friends and I who don't speak Italian learned in class with a dictionary...oh, the things that happen when you are bored...**

**Anyway, I'm tired. I am certainly NOT coping up with high school as well as I thought I would. I used to hate sleeping...now I treasure every minute of it. Sorry guys. I know my writing is shitty so please write a review on how to improve it or if you have any ideas regarding the plot of the story since right now, I'm just randomly typing whatever comes to my mind. YEah, please write a REVIEW... I need help writing this...**

**I AM TELLING YOU, I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE THIS STORY WILL LEAD TO UNLESS SOMEONE SUGGESTS SOMETHING AND _HELPS_ ME! yeah, sorry, I just had to say that...it's very important...**

**eh, I'm reading two PruCan fanfics and I am utterly confused with the plot since I am writing this and reading two different stories... sigh... guys...please, I NEED INSPIRATION! I tried writing Chapter three but I have writers block or whatever-the-hell-you-call-it-block**

**please help me...ew, now I have to go back to friggin' MATH (mental abuse to humans).it's amazing how much worthless shit my brain stores...bye for now... here's a smiley face to bright up your day since mine's is just completely shitty :) :D XD (: oh, how i hate mondays...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ara~? Omg, thank you guys T.T I got reviews to make my day...now I just need to get writing/typing...lol, the reason why I barely wrote anything for the summary is because I have no actual plot...I'm already planning things but I'm not really sure if it would fit the story but what the heck... Eh, you know what dream car I want? A Bugatti Veyron...don't know about it? Search it up..I love cars~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't steal my ideas because it's all I basically own. All credits go to its rightful owner(s). Yeah, I know I've said this before, but Hidekaz Himaruya is a genius. How does he make such sexy characters? Eh...I love Matthew and Gilbert...kawaii desu~ lol I love Gilbert so much, he's my iPhone wallpaper XD why? I'm like Gilbert! Except...Gilbert's a little too much...I'm only cocky when I feel like acting so cocky around my tomodachi(s)~. Tomorrow's anime club at my school!**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Arigato gosaimasu~**

* * *

**Hidden Personalities**

Chapter 3 - Rage Girl

* * *

Gillian pouted. Not only did she lose her chance to be the girls' basketball team's captain, now she also has to walk around limping slightly, and wear an ankle brace. Elizaveta told her that she wouldn't be able to play basketball at all or engage in any sports for a month. A _whole_ freaking month. She's lost something that her parents are actually proud of. She sighed - her breath showing as white smoke in the cold arena. You see, Gillian promised she'd follow Matthew around until he agreed to teach her. She's already offered money but no matter what, the bloody Canadian just wouldn't accept it. He said he didn't want to be some charity case since he was also of the first class society. And so, after school, Gillian kept her promise and followed Matthew in her car, all the way to his place. Matthew gave up after seeing that she just wouldn't leave and let her tag along, asking her to drive him to the skating rink.

So there she sat, on one of the bleachers, away from a group of girls who had their face covered with layers of skin-damaging chemicals known as harmful layers of makeup. They look like freaking Barbie dolls. Gillian assumed that they were girlfriends of Matthew's hockey teammates and since she knew no one except for Matthew and Ivan Braginski, she sat there, all alone. Poor her. The girls thought that she was weird and freaky so they stayed away from her. Freaking judgmental Barbie dolls...

Matthew's conscience started eating him away as he grew less and less focused on the game and more on Gillian, looking so interested yet sad. Matthew knew why she was sad. She was sad because she had to stop playing the saxophone and also stop playing basketball. Why can't he do her a favor and just each her? That would cheer her up, right? Matthew has time after school to teach her even if hockey season is coming up since that was the only club/team he's in. He has time for her so why not? The Canadian shook his head. None of these things were caused by him so he shouldn't feel bad. He shouldn't feel obliged to do anything for her since they've only become acquainted yesterday.

As Matthew shot another goal, the coach yelled for a five-minute break. Matthew approached Gillian as he got off the ice and sat beside her, drinking. Gillian didn't notice him at all since she was now listening to some heavy metal music with her Dr. Dre beats blasting in full volume, feeling the music with her eyes closed while her hands were beating invisible drums. Matthew smiled fondly. The moment was so cute until Ivan materialized next to her, tapping her on the shoulders, saying hi.

"Shit, Ivan, don't scare me like that," she jumped as she opened her eyes and took off her beats. "How long have you two been watching me like creepers?"

"I just got here," Ivan told her. "Matthew was the one staring at you with that weird smile."

"What? No!" Matthew jumped back defensively.

"Are you feeling better already? I've heard about what happened from Katyusha," the Russian boy asked.

"Aw, Ivan, that's sweet. But no, I'm not feeling better. Imagine not playing hockey for the _entire_ season just because someone pushed you."

"Sorry," Ivan said, trying to sound apologetic even though he still sounded too much like an innocent child.

"Don't be; it wasn't your fault. But hey, that means I'll have more time for my alto sax lessons," she brushed off the issue.

"You play the alto sax?"

"Yeah, Matthew's teaching me," she said cheerfully.

"I never said that." Matthew frowned.

"But you see, shortie, I get what I want. You will teach me."

* * *

Hockey practice ended later than expected and by the time Matthew got out of the change room, Gillian left the bleachers. Matthew sighed and assumed that he would be forced to walk home. When he got to the snack bar, he saw Gillian pop out of nowhere and handed him a drink. He raised an eyebrow as he stared at the drink. "Buddy, relax. It's just hot chocolate. Do you know I got in a fight with one of your teammates and had to punch him in the gut for being an ass and butting in the long line? Yesh, so enjoy the fact that I actually waited in line and bought something for you."

Matthew took the drink. "You didn't have to do that, but thanks."

"Uhuh, I'm awesome, I know. Now let's go; I'm worried about your teammate trashing my baby after punching him in the gut," she told him as she pulled him out towards the parking lot, seeing her car pelted with egg yolks. "My baby! My Porsche 997 Carrera, assembled in Stuttgart, Germany, with an all wheel drive, successor to the Porsche 996...it's just terrible!" she exclaimed.

Matthew stared at her with an amused expression. "Are you really a girl?"

"Shut _UP!_ You're buddy did this to _my _baby!" she hovered over her car, checking for any serious damage.

"Gillian, calm your tits. There's a gasoline station with a car wash one street block away."

Gillian got back inside the snack bar and searched for the idiot. He found him making out with one of the Barbie dolls in the middle of the snack bar, in front of everyone. Blood boiled inside her when he smirked at her, making her reflexively push Barbie doll away and grab the bastard by the collar, punching him square in the face. "That's for my car!" she kneed him in the gut, "That's for being such a dickhead," and lastly, she sacked him. "That's because I hate you!" She let go of him, dropping him on the floor as he writhed in pain.

"Dude, is she you're chick?" one of the guys asked.

"Hell no!" the bastard squeaked a high soprano note.

"Is she the one with the badass sports car in the parking lot?"

"Hell yes!" she replied, storming off while everyone followed her to see her car.

Matthew stayed to tap his teammate's shoulder. "You really messed up. You don't do that to people's cars."

"Shut up, Matthew."

Gillian got back inside as everyone followed her, taking her side. You don't do that to a sweet ride, honey. She crouched next to the guy, reaching out for his pocket and grabbing some money. "Buddy, you gotta pay up for the damage. This one's for the car wash, and this one's for the paint job," she said as she threw the wallet back at his face. "Let's go, Matt." She left as she headed back to her car.

Everyone stood there, looking all surprised. "Matthew, is she your girl?"

"Nah, we're friends," he said casually.

"Dude, if you don't want her, then can I have her?" one of the boys asked.

Ivan and Matthew looked at each other and laughed. Matthew headed for Gillian's car, waiving goodbye to his friends. When he got in, Gillian sped away, heading quickly to the gasoline station.

* * *

When the car got washed and polished, Gillian seemed to calm down.

"I'm going to ask again, are you sure you're a girl?"

"Yes I am!"

"Huh, are you sure? Because most girls only fuss over makeup and boys."

"Shortie, maybe you haven't noticed, but I'm the type of girl who would look hot in a sports car - not in layers and layers of powders and shit. I'm only wearing mascara and eyeliner for fuck's sake! Oh wait, I also use chapsticks but that's only because dry lips in cold weather are such bitches."

Matthew stared at her. She actually isn't too bad. She's different from other girls therefore, not bratty, nor slutty. Well, Matthew thought. Here goes nothing. "Look, cheer up. If you want, then I'll give you lessons."

"Really?" her eyes beamed up. Wow, fast recovery.

"Sure, just give me your number and we'll talk about when we're available some time," he said as they switched phones so that they could add their numbers to each other's contacts. Gillian handed Matthew back his phone. Matthew snorted as he read the name. "Gillian Beilschimdt from the Sexiest and Most Awesome Company Ever."

"That's because I'm da bomb diggity!" she chimed.

"The bomb...what?"

"Nothing," Gillian replied. She started the engine and drove Matthew home.

* * *

After driving Matthew home, she finally arrived at her mansion - oh erm, "house" - and she was greeted by Ludwig, staring at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Ludwig! What's up?" she walked towards him and bumped her fist at his shoulder.

"You ditched me at the parking lot and followed some random kid. Then you come home, a few hours after school had ended. Explain."

Gillian whined as she opened the fridge to grab something to eat. "Long story."

"Enlighten me."

Gillian rolled his eyes at him and headed for her room, when Ludwig blocked the exit from the kitchen. "_Alright, _if you really want to hear about my awesome adventures." She ended up telling him the story and the dialogue, word for word. "And then I said, 'Buddy you gotta pay up for the damage. This one's for the car wash and this one's for the paint job.' And then I was like, 'Let's go, Matt.'"

Ludwig looked at her in a slightly amused expression. "Why would you want to get lessons from the poor kid anyway? Why not just hire a professional?"

"Dude, I don't want my teacher to be some boring idiot who would yell at me for mistaking my note names in theory! I can't stand pissy-faced stuck up 'professionals' who probably graduated from Julliard or some university in Europe who talks about perfection and crap like that. I don't like wasting money on teachers that I would hate anyway. Besides, Matthew's my buddy!"

"East, you _do _realize that you're basically describing Roderich."

"Oh, four eyes is an exception. He's fun to tease!" she snickered.

"Huh," Ludwig raised an eyebrow giving Gillian a questioning glance.

"Hey! Don't you add color to our friendship! You shouldn't be talking since I know you're as straight as a rainbow for Feli~" she replied defensively, catching Ludwig off guard. She used this to escape and sprint to her room. "Don't bother me! I'm doing homework!" she screamed as she locked her bedroom door.

"For once!" Ludwig called back at his older sister. It was true. Gillian was extremely gifted that she doesn't have to do her homework to get the lesson. Besides, when they were children, they would do their homework together and Gillian would always fall asleep after the third question, drooling all over her homework.

Gillian sat up from her study table. She was staring at the math question that she almost fell asleep. She slapped herself in the face (literally) and told herself to get back to work. If she didn't start shaping up, then she'd get a B- _again _and fail (well, her parents consider it failing) the test. She can't do that. She answered the question and hurried off with the next. Ugh, she thought. Math is such a brain-killeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrr! Truth be told, it was her worst subject. She preferred Science to Math and even Music Theory & History to Math. In fact, if someone asked her if she would pick French or Math, she'd pick French even though her teacher was so bitchy. She groaned and wondered if her parents would let her transfer to Applied Math. HAH, her parents would strangle her first.

Her phone buzzed as she answered another question.

**Matthew Williams**: I'm bored what'chu doing?

**Gillian: **Math HW u?

**Matthew Williams**: French...

**Gillian:** Lucky bum...french is waaaaay easier than math

**Matthew Williams:** yeah, sure...

**Gillian:** i swear, math is killing my brain - frying it even...

**Matthew Williams:** so you love math (sarcasm)

**Gillian:** as much as i love homophobes

**Matthew Williams:** homophobes? yeah...i hate them too

**Gillian:** they're worse than your average haters

**Matthew Williams:** i don't even get why they comment on it. if they hate it, then just walk away...

**Gillian: **exactly...like if you no like, then you no read, watch, or comment... they be rude and hurtful...

**Matthew Williams:** makes me wonder how your an academic kid. your grammar is just...

**Gillian: **Shortie, I can write the most elaborate sentences for an English paper, but whnvr i txt, i don give a sh1z...

**Matthew Williams: **lol wtf?

**Gillian:** people write that when they have nothing else to say...

**Matthew Williams: **how the heck am i supposed to comment on that? by the way, that guy you beat up called me and started screaming when i picked up... damn, you probably pack a mean punch...he told me he has a black eye now...

**Gillian:** good

**Matthew Williams: **sadistic much?

And so, their text messages went on and on, texting each other about random shit and whatnot. Time passed until it was actually midnight. Gillian never got to finish her math homework and Matthew decided that he'd finish his work on his tomorrow. Gillian plopped on her king size bed, texting Matthew.

**Gillian:** i blame you for not being able to finish my homework, birdie

**Matthew Williams:** the f ck? birdie?

**Gillian:** oh lol my autocorrect's retarded...i meant to type shortie

**Matthew Williams:** i can tell...why don't you turn it off then..

**Gillian:** no way, birdie..

**Matthew Williams:** lol i have three nicknames from you now...

**Gillian:** yeah, sure i mean, nicknames are awesome because it's a great way to tell someone that their name's pretty, but too long to say...

**Matthew Williams:** i have no trouble calling your name...

**Gillian:** because my name's too sexy for nicknames mofo

**Matthew Williams: **the f ck are you saying?

**Gillian: ** that i'm too sexy for you brozki~

**Matthew Williams: **you sure you aren't high?

**Gillian:** as mucho as i brag, i don't actually smoke...i'm not ruining my future with drugs...alcohol is fine though..

**Matthew Williams:** so never in your life have your lips ever touched even a cigarette?

**Gillian:** dude, i heard smoking gives you nasty yellow teeth and bad breath...and LUNG CANCER!

**Matthew Williams: **girl, calm your tits...no raging

**Gillian:** who said i was raging?

**Gillian: **im tired...night...

**Gillian:** birdie~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Hey guys! yeah...i don't even know what happened...i'm tired and i have a math and geo test tomorrow...seriously, are they planning to kill my brain at such a young age? i should be in applied even though i'm getting A's and B's...**

**i swear, when i wrote this chap, i got so frustrated i was literally pulling my hair in annoyance...first, i couldn't find a decent fanfic, now, i'm reading this thing where england got raped by a non-nation person and france got so pissed..and i was like...can we kill the fucking rapist already? then my favorite pairing (prucan) wasn't there, it was more americana, but then i though that was just wrong because they're like siblings and i think america should be with russia. at least my favorite crossdresser poland was there...he's da bomb diggity...lol sorry...my friend says it so much that i started using that phrase too...seriously, it's like there's a huge roadblock in my mind, preventing me from writing...jeez, i just pretty much did everything in a half-assed manner today...**

**shit happens when you decide to use the phrase "Fuck It" because you actually start to not care anymore...ugh i hate this week...oh! it's eleven eleven! make a wish *iwishibecomesuccessfulinhigh school* i shit you not, that was my actual wish...anyway, that was random...bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS! PLEASE READ THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT! DEPENDING ON HOW YOU REACT TO THIS CHAPTER, I MIGHT DELETE IT AND POST AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT ONE SO PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW SO THAT I KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! thank you...**

**Hey there! yeah..i couldn't think up of any plot yet so i'm still writing shit that pops up in my head...please, if you don't want me to discontinue it then give me reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (yeah im too lazy to ramble on...)**

* * *

_Prussia looked up at her younger brother, who feared for her life. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was on the floor; America's foot on her back, preventing her from getting up. Her face was on the ground. Germany's hands were also tied behind his back as he was held by Russia by the hair. Russia still looked innocent even though there was a dark aura of crazy surrounding him. She spat. "What the hell do you want? You got me already so let my brother go!" She attempted to sound fierce and hostile._

_"Where's the fun in that if we let you two go?" America chuckled darkly. His blue eyes were crazed by the satisfaction of his two enemies looking like maggots that were ready to get stepped on. He kicked her hard at the back; Prussia biting back a whimper. "After all these years, do you really think we would let you go just like that?" he asked as he grabbed a fistful of her silver hair to force her to look at him. "Beg."_

_Prussia bit her bloodstained lip. She wanted to cry so much...but she just couldn't. If this is what it takes to save my brother, she thought. "Please let him go."_

_This time, England, Russia, and France joined in on the chuckling. "Let's see how much you can beg," the Russian told her as he placed a hand on Germany's neck, choking him._

_"NO! YOU BASTARDS! LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU! STOP! STOP!" she screamed._

_England took out a gun and placed it on Germany's temple as he got choked by Russia. Germany lost consciousness and Russia let him go, but England still held a gun to his head. England's emerald eyes were shining with excitement. England's Magnum 44 was loaded and it was ready for firing._

_"Please, I-I'll...I'll give up my honor...if you want I'll even give up my..." she bit her lip again as she looked down. It hurt, having to say this to the enemies...it was killing her inside._

_"Go on, keep talking," England told her as his index finger neared the trigger._

_"I'll give up my nation," she sighed. She looked down on the ground, biting back her tears. She had to be strong...for her brother...for her only family._

* * *

It was early that morning when Gillian woke up with a headache. That's funny, she thought. _I wasn't drinking last night so why does it feel like I have a hangover? Hangovers are bitches! _She got up and went to her walk-in bathroom where she took a quick shower and got dressed for school. Her parents would be home late at night and leave for work early in the morning so the house was quiet again. Ludwig would be making breakfast again as usual.

As she sat on her bed, brushing her naturally straight, silver hair, she took her phone and tried to text Matthew.

**Gillian: **Morning birdie~ what'cha doing?

**Matthew Williams: **eating pancakes for breakfast...

**Gillian: **yum..i wish i could have that...i never actually ate one before...

**Matthew Williams: **you know what's funny? i woke up with a headache even though i wasn't drinking last night...

**Gillian: **same! what the hell was that?

**Matthew Williams: **dunno..maybe we're just weird like that

**Gillian: **I had a nightmare about the downfall of Prussia...

**Matthew Williams: **I had a nightmare about the War of 1812...

**Gillian: **weird

**Matthew Williams: **very..

Gillian got up and took her phone and her bag with her. She didn't study for her math unit test today so she decided to just "fuck it" and let my awesome work its magic. She went back down to see Ludwig rubbing his temples. "Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah, just...headache..."

"You know, aspirin helps," she said as she tossed her younger brother a pill. She took one for her own headache and swallowed it all by itself.

"I had a nightmare about World War Two and Germany being divided into East and West," Ludwig muttered as he set the table.

"The fuck? So you, Matthew and I all had the same dreams regarding our countries' past wars?" she assumed.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it's probably just a coincidence...let's eat breakfast and go to school," she assured her brother.

* * *

They arrived at school later than usual, in Gillian's Porsche thus, attracting more attention. She parked her car and told Ludwig goodbye and take care and all that shit that would embarrass a younger sibling. She loved embarrassing him. When she got inside the school, she headed for her lockers and saw Matthew talking to Lars and Carlos. She approached them silently and popped up from their backs. "Yo, Canada, Cuba, Netherlands."

Matthew stared at her. "Did you just call me Canada? What the heck was that, Prussia?"

"You just called me Prussia..."

"Weird," Lars mumbled.

"Yeah, well anyway, I was talking to these two potheads and they also woke up with a headache in the morning even though they were miraculously sober the night before," Matthew told her.

"Yeah, West had a nightmare too," she said with a concerned look on her face for her sibling.

Just as Matthew was about to say something, when his stepbrother came up behind him and gave him a noogie. "'Sup, broha? Prussia..." he nodded to Gillian. Alfred didn't have the crazed look in his eyes just like in Gillian's dream, but she still recognized him from anywhere.

Gillian's face betrayed her emotions as it exposed complete shock, then anger, then back to her normal face. No...that wasn't it. Her face looked normal, but her red eyes were murderous and her lips were pressed in a thin line. In her dream, Germany would put on a similar face - no, not even. Her murderous eyes looked even more intimidating. "America..." she told him. Her voice was filled with anger as she started to imagine how she would torture him. She snapped out from her trance and shook her head. You're not in a dream, she told herself. This was real life. "Yo Alfred," she fist-bumped him.

"Why are we all calling each other countries?" Alfred asked.

"Meh, I don't know...you probably woke up with a headache too, didn't you?" she asked.

Alfred shook his head and then said, "I had a nightmare..."

"We all did," Matthew chimed.

"Well, you know what cures hangovers?" Alfred asked.

"Aspirin?" Lars guessed.

"Wrong!" Alfred yelled at him. "It's Matthew's pancakes!"

The bell rang. "See you guys," Gillian waved. The idea of her being murderous scared her but at the same time, it felt normal. It was like she was given a chance to beat up her enemies and she stood there, doing nothing. She shook her head and assumed that it was because of the aspirin why she was thinking that everyone in her dream was real.

* * *

By lunchtime, Gillian's headache seemed to reappear once again only this time, it was so much worse. She sat across Francis who was flirting with a green-eyed Englishman and Antonio who was still trying to woo Lovino. Her vision blurred as she took a look at the British and French boys arguing. She felt like she didn't belong in the group she was with at the moment, even though Antonio would remain neutral if a fight were to occur. In her mind, she saw the Brit and the Frenchie as enemies. She squinted. Damn, she thought. It's probably the astigmatism again. She _needs_ to get glasses. She rubbed her temples as she tried to finish her food. The cafeteria noise only made her headache even worse - if it was possible. She tried to focus on her friends' conversations.

"...bloody frog..."

"_Angleterre_..."

"...tomato bastard..."

"Roma~"

Did Francis just call the new guy he was flirting with England in French? And what did Antonio just call Lovino? Was it Romano? Why did it all sound so familiar to her? Her ears started to ring when she tried to remember something...important.

"...shut up, frog! My ears ringing..."

"...ow, seriously...what's that...sharp noise? Lovi~"

"..._bastardo_...did you add something to my food?"

"..._merde_...this headache won't disappear!"

Her ears continued to ring until she lost consciousness.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Matthew was walking in the hallway. It was odd how he called Gillian a country this morning...but she did it too. She also woke up with a headache in the morning just like he did. Matthew tried to dig deeper into his memories for some reason, searching for the answer when his headache returned and his ears rang so much he fainted.

"Hey Matt? Look, if this is a practical joke then I get it but, please, don't tell me you've actually fainted." Alfred tapped Matthew's cheeks. He got no response from the Canadian. Alfred swore as he carried Matthew towards the infirmary.

* * *

_"What? A girl is receiving my glory?" a cocky voice called out._

_"Who are you?" asked Gillian._

_"I am Prussia..."_

_"What?" Gillian laughed._

_"Come on, don't tell me your parents haven't told you the legend of the nation-people."_

_Gillian didn't say anything. The legend of the nation-people was a story that her mom always told her when she was still a child. She loved the story so much that her mom would tell her the story about Prussia every night. It was true. Back in the World Wars, nation-people were made out of its citizen's desires. Their desires were so strong that they created souls that personified each country and had materialized into nation-people. After the Second World War, their souls were said to have just vanished out of thin air. Some people say that their souls continued to live on, passing it down to its successors._

_"So you do know..."_

_"What about it?" Gillian snapped._

_"Stop conflicting with yourself. You are a nation-person."_

_"What the hell are you saying?"_

_"Why do you think you've been dreaming and remembering things that only nations-people are supposed to know? Why do you think you saw yourself give up your own power for Germany's safety?"_

_..._

_"You are Prussia...and I am you..."_

* * *

Gillian resurfaced. She got up from the infirmary's sickbed and rubbed her temples. Even though her headache had disappeared, that voice still lingered on her mind, leaving her the impression that she's still probably being affected by her headache. "You're awake," Elizaveta approached her. "You weren't anemic or anything, it makes me wonder why you fainted when you're perfectly healthy..."

Matthew was also there with a haggard expression on his face. He got up from his sickbed and approached her too.

"Have you heard of nation-people?" she asked. Elizaveta and Matthew came to a halt.

"Not you too," Matthew told her.

"Then you've also dreamed about being a nation?" Elizaveta asked. Gillian simply nodded as she ran her hand through her hair. "Just as I thought," she sighed wearily.

"Are you a nation?" Gillian asked.

"Yes," Elizaveta admitted.

"Roderich?"

"I'm Hungary and Roderich is Austria."

Gillian sighed as she faced Matthew. "You?"

"I'm Canada, you know that already so you better remember." Matthew told her.

"Jeez, what's so bad about being a nation-person anyway?"

"Well, for starters, we're immortal. Some of us have disappeared, but our souls live on as long as people remember the nations." Elizaveta told her. "If someone stabs us, we'll feel the pain, but we won't actually die. Our wounds heal quickly too." She paused for a second, brainstorming. "Oh, and not a lot of people approve of us," she finished.

"Why not?"

"Why should they when nation-people usually pop up when a world war is about to start?" asked Matthew.

Gillian made a face. "Well, we exist...does that mean a world war is about to start?"

"No, we're probably just awakened because of the social and economic crises in our countries lately it's sparking some flame towards our people," Elizaveta thought.

"There's civil war in some countries, drug cartels, illegal immigrants, poverty, low food and water supplies in some countries, epidemics, illegal shipments...those are just some reasons why," Matthew explained as he listed issues of the top of his head.

Gillian thought hard. The last time she checked, even if she were Prussia, she wouldn't be a nation anymore so why would she awaken? She's an ex-nation. A has been. She gave up all of her power already. The once-feared Prussia is no more than a piece of history. The nation has been dead for a long time.

_Wrong...Prussia is still alive...as long as they remember and acknowledge us then we are alive..._

A voice inside her was telling her that _she_ is alive. _She_ is proof that there can still be a chance. A part of her told her to steal all of her glory back from them...but a part of her also says she'll hurt her friends in the process. She was forced to give up and surrender to the Allies. The Allies - they're the reason why she's an ex-nation. If she could get revenge, she would love to. But that meant hurting Matthew too. Well, that also meant she'd never get her saxophone lessons from him if she did that. Besides, if she were to start another war, separate herself from her younger brother, and then loose the war in the end, that would be a disaster. There would be too many civilian casualties, and it would place Germany into deeper debts. Heck, Germany only finished paying for its debts from World War I last year.

_Since when did you care about that, Prussia?_

The voice kept bugging her so she mentally slapped herself out of her trance and told the stupid voice to shut the fuck up.

* * *

Matthew sighed. Gillian had stopped talking to him and she's also stopped replying to his texts. He was starting to worry about her. Gillian was Prussia and in the Second World War, they were declared to be enemies by fate. They weren't related at all politically and they would never be related since Gillian was an ex-nation. Alfred seemed like his usual cheery self but he seemed distracted by something. Matthew was also hearing voices in his head ever since he woke up at the infirmary. Gillian must be hearing those voices too.

He wondered if her younger brother, Ludwig would be Germany since in the past, they had been siblings.

_What about everyone else?_

The voice once again nagged in his head. He thought about it for a second, then he let his mind wander off to other things concerning his nation. Everyone always mistook him for Alfred even though he's now richer. He remembered when he and Alfred went to America for summer and how some people asked him what caribou meat tasted like. Some people thought they lived in igloos and some people thought they ate whale meat. Canadians were civilized people who are very multicultural.

_Come to think of it, only Prussia acknowledges us..._

Shut up.

_Well, that only makes sense since we all have one thing in common; we're forgotten..._

Shut UP!

_Wow, we're pathetic. At least Prussia's a "has-been." We, on the other hand, will never "be."_

SHUT UP!

_Unless...we get her to tag along..._

Just SHUT THE HELL UP!

_And start a war..._

...

* * *

**Ooooh, shit just got real! LOLZ XD hah right, yes, you are still reading the same story. No, I did not mix up the chapters and accidentally post this. Huh, there's like, zero humor in this at all...it makes me wonder if it's too boring or anything. Yeah...i hope i explained the nation-people thing properly since i'm still writing whatever pops up in my head. YOU GUYS! WANNA SUGGEST SOME PLOT OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME? PLEASE! I'M BEGGING FOR A REVIEW...**

**WAH...I MIGHT JUST DISCONTINUE THIS IF I DON'T GET A NICE PLOT ANYTIME SOON...SIGH... anyway, my mom (miraculously) didn't yell at me for my 73%...wow...**

**grrr, i have geo homework and music theory homework...oh well, at least i actually finished my academic math homework... sometimes it makes me wonder how i get high marks even though i slack off...a lot...FOR THE SAKE OF FANFICS!**

**anyway, my friend was telling me this story of her cousin who wrote "harry styles is the only answer" on a question on her math test..._idiota_...who would screw up their test just because of that? she failed the test btw... OMG! WHAT IF EVERYONE WAS WRITING A TEST FOR A BITCHY TEACHER AND EVERYONE WRITES DOWN "UR MOM" AS THEIR ANSWER?! HAH lol sorry...i hate "your mom" jokes...they usually have no meaning to them...**

**PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS! THEY INSPIRE ME TO GET MY ASS IN GEAR AND START TYPING... XD**

**_ciao_ for now...(or maybe _arrividerci_ for those who want me to be oh-so-formal and respective)**


	5. Chapter 5

**so you guys liked the fourth chap? ok! then here's chapter five! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm in ninth grade for goodness sake! What makes you think I own this genius-ness? I only own the idea of the story...and my terrible writing style. _Il est térrible, _I tell you! ^_^**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

The next day of school, Matthew went around, looking for Gillian not because he wanted her to join him in starting a war, but because he was confused and he needed a friend. He had tried asking Alfred for help but he himself did not know how to deal with the voice inside his head. His parents were working (probably off to another business trip in another country) so they haven't told them at all about how they became successors.

When he saw, Gillian's younger brother, he sprinted towards him, weaving his way through the crowd of teenagers in the main hallway. Ludwig looked even more haggard than usual. He looked frustrated and sort of weak (if that were possible). "Ludwig!" Matthew called out in his unusually loud voice.

Ludwig's head snapped up as he saw Matthew approach him.

"D-Do you know where your sister is?" he asked as his voice grew silent.

Ludwig shook his head as he started walking away. Matthew reached him and forced him to come to a halt. "What's that supposed to mean?" Matthew asked; his voice fierce, getting louder.

"I'm in no position to tell you where she is," the German lowered his head.

"What?" What did Ludwig mean?

"I'm sorry," he walked away as he jerked his hand away from Matthew's grasp.

The bell rang, signalling the students to scurry off to their classes.

* * *

Matthew couldn't focus in class. He was still hearing that voice in his head, suggesting things that would cause war. He can't let that happen. He'd hurt people in the process if he were to start a war for his own desires. Let's face it; he desires what his nation desires, whether it may be just a small percent or a majority. He understood Canada best because _he_ was Canada. The same rule applies for all of the nation-people.

He put his head down on the cool wooden desk, frustrated at the conflicting thoughts inside his head. At the beginning, he did not want attention at all, but because of his people's thoughts, he himself wishes to be recognized. He was confused...like he wasn't himself anymore.

He sat up and let his eyes wander off to the windows where he saw Ludwig arguing with a couple off men; Gillian, not backing her brother up at all. Matthew focused on the scene he was witnessing. Gillian looked frustrated. She gave everyone a bitch slap and left after muttering a few words and a muted string of her vast - er, knowledge in vocabulary. Gillian wasn't in school in the morning, and she certainly wasn't going to school, dressed in ripped skinny jeans, a tank top, and a red polo shirt that was tied just underneath her chest, unless it was civvies day, which it wasn't.

"...Mr. Williams, can you explain to the class why you aren't paying attention to my lesson?" the teacher noticed Matthew staring outside with a curious look on his face.

Matthew's head snapped up, annoyed that he had to deal with his teachers and that voice in his head. He got up, gathering his things and approaching the teacher. "I don't have time to deal with your shit."

He left the classroom just like that.

He was walking in the hallway when his name got paged on the PA. Matthew groaned. It was either his teacher had paged the office and told them that he was skipping class, or they saw through the CCTV cameras, or possibly, both.

When Matthew arrived in the office, the principal was waiting for him with a couple of men in suits (ew, cliche much?) who looked like the men Gillian and Ludwig were arguing with. They all had that professional feel to it. Matthew hated those people.

"Mr. Williams, these men work for the prime minister - your new boss."

Matthew laughed. "Wait, what?"

"I have been informed by Ms. Héderváry, more commonly known as Hungary about you and Ms. Beilschmidt."

Matthew swore quietly so that no one would hear his annoyance. "So?"

"You will work for the prime minister of Canada, and possibly, quit your schooling."

"What? You can't do that! That's illegal! You can't deny a person his education!"

"Mr. Williams, you are now carrying a much heavier responsibility! This isn't like school where you can skip classes whenever you want to and just ace the test because you're gifted! The whole country is your responsibility!" the principal stated Matthew's duties.

"I'm sixteen!"

"You are one hundred and forty-two years old!" the principal told him. All this information he has been receiving was giving him a headache and an identity problem.

"Mr. Williams, the prime minister has suggested that you leave the school and have you educated at a much faster pace," one of the men in suits told him.

"Is this the same for everyone?" Matthew asked.

"Mr. Williams, from the information that we have gathered, only America, Russia, England, France, Northern & Southern Italy, Spain, and Germany would be allowed to stay," the same man replied.

"What about Prussia?"

"Mr. Will - "

"Can you _not_ call me that? Call me Matthew!"

"Yes sir, Matthew, Prussia was forced to go back to Germany."

Matthew stiffened. "When?"

Silence...

"Find out, and I will work for the prime minister. If you need me, you can reach me by with my home phone. I'll be going to school until Gillian leaves," he told them as he tried to control his anger. It wasn't fair how their fate had suddenly changed all because of..._that. _

Matthew stomped off, leaving the office. He needed see Gillian - he had no clue why, he just does. He searched in the same direction Gillian stormed off to and found her lying down on the grass where she found him sleeping two days ago. He laid down beside her and looked up at the maple tree with leaves in hues of red orange and yellow. The sun shone brightly and he was glad for the beautiful shade that was above him.

"I'm going back to my homeland," Gillian told him after a moment of silence.

"I know."

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Well, my new boss wants me to quit school too so that I can be 'educated' faster and so that I can work for him," he replied.

"Life sucks," she sighed.

"Yeah, why us?" Matthew questioned. They were only sixteen. They wanted their normal life.

"Aren't you curious when I'll be leaving?" she sat up, facing Matthew.

"How soon?" Matthew asked.

"Guess."

"This month?"

"Sooner."

"This week?"

Gillian ran her hands through her hair. She sighed, "Two days from now..."

Matthew froze. "So soon?"

"Yep, actually, they wanted me to go back tomorrow but I insisted on staying until they could gather all of my documents and store it safely so my identity would be unknown to the public."

"Then that means I'll be working for Mr. Prime Minister two days from now," Matthew wearily. He knew that none of them liked it any more than he did.

"Damn, we were just friends...why do we have to be separated?"

"We'll never graduate high school."

"Forever young, I wanna be forever young~" Gillian sang.

Matthew snorted. "Really?"

"I think this would work for us though..."

"What?"

"You've been hearing voices too, ja? I know _I've _been hearing them to the point where I'm planning to sometimes seek mental help. It's so annoying. It's because our people have been conflicting that's why our thoughts are conflicting too. That's the reason we're awakened in the first place. If we help out with our nations' issues, we can unify the people so that we won't have to hear those crazy voices no more."

"Wow, that's deep," Matthew nodded.

"No, you're just that shallow."

"Hey!"

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing for two days. Wanna have fun?" Gillian offered.

Matthew stared at her with mock horror, "Please, Gil, we've just met!"

"Hey! Childishness is my role! Don't steal it," she slapped Matthew's arm playfully. She thought of something to do. "How about we get my Porsche a new paint job and go to the mall?"

"Okay," Matthew agreed.

* * *

**Twitter**

10m ago

**Gillian Awesome Beilschmidt ** RoyalHotness says:

Off 2 za mall w/ ** maple **coz we r 2 sexeh fo zem school teachers b1tchez

Expand

5m ago

**Alfred F. Jones** ImAnEpicHero says:

** RoyalHotness **did u just make ** maple **skip school?

View Conversation

Expand

5m ago

**Matthew Williams ** maple says:

** ImAnEpicHero **i skipped school because i wanted to be w/ a friend

View Conversation

Expand

4m ago

**Francis Bonnefoy ** ohonhon~ says:

** maple **even if gillian chose you over me, bon chance on your...

View Conversation

Expand

4m ago

**Gillian Awesome Beilschmidt** RoyalHotness says:

** ohonhon~ **wtf r u saying? we aren't dating! y say goodluck?

View Conversation

Expand

3m 56s ago

**Francis Bonnefoy ** ohonhon~ says:

** RoyalHotness **lies

View Conversation

Expand

3m 54s ago

**Alfred F. Jones ** ImAnEpicHero says:

** RoyalHotness ohonhon~ **lies

View Conversation

Expand

3m 40s ago

**Alfred F. Jones ** ImAnEpicHero says:

** ohonhon~ **omg! we said the same thing! jinx u owe me a coke! :D XD

View Conversation

Expand

3m ago

**Francis Bonnefoy ** ohonhon~ says:

** ImAnEpicHero** no alfie...just no...

Retweeted by: maple, RoyalHotness

View Conversation

Expand

2m ago

**Alfred F. Jones ** ImAnEpicHero says:

** ohonhon~ **fuck you fagcis bonnefag!

Retweeted by: EarlGrey

View Conversation

Expand

1m ago

**Francis Bonnefoy ** ohonhon~ says:

** ImAnEpicHero EarlGrey **when? im available anytime for you ;)

View Conversation

Expand

58s ago

**Gillian Awesome Beilschmidt ** RoyalHotness says:

** ImAnEpicHero EarlGrey ohonhon~ **you will be caught by teachers...

Retweeted by: maple

Expand

* * *

Matthew shoved his phone in his pocket as he got dragged by an overexcited, hyperactive, high-on-two-cans-of-coke-hyper Gillian to the mall arcade. Matthew remembers the only times he'd been here were when Alfred dragged him because he got ditched by Ivan, and when Francis dragged him because he needed some cheering up from his first breakup. Gillian continued to pull Matthew all the way to the counter to order unlimited point cards. Matthew pulled out his debit card to pay for them when Gillian got busy looking for a particular card in her wallet. Gillian thanked him and pulled Matthew to the nearest Dance Dance Revolution game where a couple were finishing their song. The girl smirked at her when the score showed on the screen and became the new high score.

Gillian's blood boiled. That was _her _high score that the couple just beat. With the girl smirking and acting so confidently, Gillian pulled Matthew and picked the hardest song where Gillian knew she'd get a new high score from. She just had to burst the girl's ego. Challenge accepted.

You see, Gillian had mastered every dance routine here just after her first week in Canada. She came back to perfect the song every single day thus, becoming a pro at it. Matthew on the other hand, had no clue how to play the game. It didn't help at all when the instructions came in Japanese. As the song started, he made an attempt to play the game as he watched Gillian just kill it. He soon got the hang of it and found out it was pretty simple so he started enjoying the game. In the end, they _did _get their new high score and Matthew insisted on playing it again because they weren't able to perfect it. Gillian just chuckled and followed Matthew, playing the game again and missing one arrow on purpose just to piss off Matthew.

Gillian had to drag Matthew out of the game and pull him to a karaoke station so that she could slap some sense into him. "Matthew, there are people who also want to play the game. I know that we were awesome but if we continue to hog it, we will be kicked out of my favorite arcade store and get banned from ever entering it. Trust me, it happened in _Deutschland, _it will happen again. And if I ever want to get kicked out of this arcade, I want to get kicked out when we've actually tried out all of the games. Now let's sing." she said as she took his shoulders and told him to swipe their point card on the reader so that they could sing.

Gillian had picked a simple song with great harmony for them, "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliat as Matthew complained about how he can't sing. Gillian laughed as she gave him a microphone "Shortie, anyone can sing. Not anyone chooses to develop their voice, but everyone can sing. It's fine if you make a mistake, I won't laugh, and besides, no one will hear us in a sound-proofed karaoke booth."

The song started and Matthew didn't start singing. Gillian rolled her eyes as she restarted the song and sang the first part of it, gesturing Matthew to sing with her. They were singing opposite parts until they reached the chorus where they switched back to the normal version of the song. Somewhere in between, they enjoyed the song so much that Gillian opened the karaoke booth door and let everyone hear them singing. A bunch of people were gathering outside the booth, listening to the song. Some where in between as well, Gillian felt so into the music, she winked at Matthew at the line "I wish we had one more kiss," making Matthew's ears red.

When they finished, their audience applauded and they excited the booth, towards a zombie game where they had to use guns to fight them off. They tried every single one of the games, including those crappy stuffed toy catcher that ripped off people's money. After the thirteenth failure to catch a polar bear toy, Gillian kicked the "unawesome machine," causing it to shut off. Gillian left some money on the machine as they sneaked off to the auto shop across the mall, to check her car. They had finished painting it in such a short while, that it amazed Gillian.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" asked Gillian.

"I don't know..."

"Oh! Teach me how to skate!"

"What? Didn't you have winters in Germany?"

"So?"

"So didn't you learn how to skate there?"

"No.

"Okay..."

"...Wanna go?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Matthew! Don't leave me here!" Gillian screamed as Matthew skated around her in the middle of the rink.

"You won't fall!"

"Eeek! No, I'm gonna fall, I'm gonna fall!" she said as she tried to skate towards him.

Matthew laughed as he approached Gillian who was shaking her knees. "Damn it! Who's idea was this?" she continued to scream.

"It was yours."

"Shut up! If I fall on my face...then I'm blaming you, ice!" she said as she stomped and lost her balance. Matthew caught her before she fell but Gillian panicked and pulled him down, making them both fall. Gillian sighed in frustration as Matthew began laughing. Gillian sat up and soon laughed with Matthew.

"Seriously, I can't skate," Gillian whined. It was a good thing Matthew was friends with most of the staff here therefore, allowing them to skate on a rink with no people.

"It's easy, come on," Matthew got up and offered his hand. Gillian took it and Matthew helped her up. Matthew held her hand as they made an attempt to skate a full lap slowly without loosing their balance. After they managed to do that, Matthew went in front of her and held both of her hands so that she could skate and push both of them. After a twenty minutes of skating slowly, they took a break and sat on the bleachers. Gillian snickered as Matthew tried to teach her more of the basics. "It's much easier to learn how to skate with hockey skates because it doesn't have any heels so you won't have to worry a lot about balancing..." Matthew stopped as Gillian snickered some more.

Matthew raised an eyebrow at her as she walked towards the change room and took out a pair of figure skates. "Alright, I'll stop fooling around. Watch me skate," she told him as she took off the hockey skates and put on a white pair of heeled skates. She walked towards the ice as she took out her iPod and played a song. As soon as her feet touched the ice, she began to skate, following her dance routine that she hasn't practiced in a while. Figure skating was just an after school activity that her school offered as a club. She skated gracefully on the ice, stealing glances at a gaping Matthew as she finished it off with the final pose.

Matthew narrowed his eyes. "You liar."

"Hey, it was fun though," she laughed as Matthew got on the ice.

"Fuck you."

She laughed even more. "Anytime babe, just tell me when, where, and how hard," she winked at him.

Matthew blushed. "What the hell are you saying?"

"You said 'fuck you' so I replied."

"You know what, shut up," Matthew told her as he skated away. Gillian looked at him, and attempted to skate towards him when he only began to skate faster. After Gillian made another last attempt, she sped up to him and they started a game of tag on ice.

They were sore by the time they gave up and decided to head back to the change room and change their borrowed skates to their shoes. Gillian got up, feeling her knees get all wobbly as she tried to walk. Matthew was just a few steps behind her when they reached the snack bar, ordering hot chocolate.

"Aw, you two look so cute," the cashier cooed at them.

"Oh, but we're not dating," Matthew and Gillian shot up in defense.

"Really?" the cashier stared at them in disbelief. "Everyone saw how you two acted to each other. Don't lie."

"O-Oh, b-but we're not," Matthew stuttered.

"Alright," the cashier smirked. They got out and ate inside Gillian's car.

* * *

Two days have passed by so quickly and it didn't seem to help that Gillian and Matthew grew closer during the short duration of time. Matthew sadly got to say goodbye to Gillian through a Skype call, an hour before her flight. Matthew felt lonely again. He was sitting in a car that would head to Ottawa, where he will live and work permanently while Gillian sat in the first class section of the plane, on the way to Berlin.

Matthew listened to Gillian's recorded voice on his iPod, singing a bunch of songs. They could communicate through Facebook, Twitter, Skype, and through e-mail so why did he miss her so much already? He was used to being alone anyways, so why was it that it felt different now that Gillian was gone? Somehow, inside, he felt miserable. He sighed as he leaned his head on the car's window, closing his eyes as he slipped into a deep sleep, while listening to Gillian's voice.

* * *

**Hey there! OMG! Thanks so much for the positive comments on the previous chap. So you like it? Aw, thank you~! :') I went apple picking yesterday with my family and daaaaammmmn, was it cold. But thanks to the trip, I have now come up with a plot! sort of...i'm not sure yet but at least i have a vague idea of what i can do in the future, unlike the past chapters where i was sort of writing blindly...**

**Anyone excited for Thanksgiving? I AM! It's a long weekend where I can stuff my face filled with turkey and all that yummy food! ^_^ mmm i love food...but i'm such a pig! damn, i eat like alfred! lol not so much XD**

**Aha~ please write more REVIEWS~ they make me happy and they inspire me to write more~ ^_^ VE~ (lol that was random but, okay)**

**I love you guys! You're such sweetiepies~ you guys are like...strawberries...i like strawberries~ ^_^**

**BYE FOR NOW, STRAWBERRIES~! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello, i present to you at 5:30 morning...chapter six! :)**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely own nothing!**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

Matthew looked back into what happened in the past years. Well, Steve Jobs died, a tsunami hit Japan, an earthquake hit Haiti, Canada won the gold medal in the last winter Olympics against Russia in hockey, England's new famous boy band just had a world tour and would have another one on 2013. He's just turned one hundred and forty-five years old this summer and he's been spending an awful lot of time with Francis, Arthur, Alfred and Ivan since they were allowed to stay in his country. The rest of the nations that remained in school soon enough, got contacted by their bosses and went to their own capital cities to work. Only, four said nation-people seemed to get so much free time that they would stop by at Matthew's demanding pancakes or beaver tails. The other nation-people had also surfaced.

Matthew barely had any leisure time on his hands to actually go out unless some nations drop by to hang out. He usually just falls asleep on his desk filled with stacks of never-ending paperwork that his boss seemed to pass to him. He's managed to calm down the voices in his head, stopping the conflicting thoughts that convinced him in the beginning that he might need mental assistance. The only communication he's had with his close Prussian friend was that of the internet. They'd chat on Facebook, Skype, and stalk each other secretly on Twitter. This year, the very first world conference of the nation-people would be held at his country during the fall and winter, in Québec. It would be a rather long conference, it lasting about two months. It was mostly for leisure anyways since most of the nations have turned into absolute workaholics because of their bosses. They all deserved the vacation.

As Matthew finished another stack of papers, he took off his glasses and gave his temples a slight massage. He checked his phone, telling him that it was already six in the morning. Matthew sighed. Oh, how time flies. He got so into finishing his work that even though he promised himself that he would work for another five minutes, they had turned into six full hours. It was midnight when he last checked the time.

Matthew had grown even more quiet since then. A little more polite, and invisible. It was all part of his boss' orders that he had to follow because it was his responsibility to. Everyone's changed even in the slightest bit ever since back then. It was now the year of 2012 - three years after they all realized they were nation people. If they continued with their human lives, they would have been college students by now - nineteen-year-olds who would flash their ID cards proudly at every bar they could go to, happy that they didn't have to sneak alcohol in parties back when they were only sixteen. Well, there's still the substance issue, but if they really wanted to, they'd know where to get them. Their human age didn't matter anymore. They could look however age they want since in nation years, they'd be at least a century old by now. Yes, three years have passed by rather slowly and things have changed. But Matthew still longed for Gillian's presence. It sucked how they couldn't visit each other at all because of the work piled in front of them.

Matthew let out a sigh. Two hours from now, he'd have a meeting with the House of Senate regarding certain issues and after that, he'd have to sign some more paperwork. Then, he'd have another meeting with the law enforcers to make sure that they keep the neighborhood extra safe for the upcoming meeting. It was already October and the world conference would occur in two weeks' time. He was really busy. So, he had a choice; to go to sleep and fuck up his schedule for the entire day, or be polite and just get ready for the meeting. He stupidly chose the latter.

He got up from his chair and stretched, walking out from his home office and into the bathroom where he will take a long, hot shower. A few minutes later, Matthew walked out, getting dressed in his house clothes as he went downstairs to his kitchen where he would cook his breakfast. As he cooked, he started humming a song by Led Zeppelin, not noticing his pet polar bear enter the kitchen. Matthew named him Kumajirou but he actually never did remember his name. "Kumajisu! Good morning," he told the bear.

The bear simply looked up at him with its blank eyes. "Who?"

"Canada, your owner," Matthew reminded him. He took a frozen salmon in his freezer, placing it in hot water, and defrosting it for his pet. After some minutes, he placed the fish on Kumajirou's plate. The polar bear looked up at him again, not eating his food. It took Matthew a few seconds to realize that his bear wanted maple syrup. How could Matthew forget? Well, he's running low on sleep, and he hasn't had his caffeine yet. Obviously his brain would be slow.

He gave the bear a bottle of maple syrup and went back to his bacon and pancakes that were still in the process of cooking. He popped open a can of Coke from his fridge, feeling glad that his fridge was well stocked-up for times like these. He finished cooking his food and ate breakfast with his bear. He checked his phone for any alerts and changes regarding his schedule, only realizing he got texts from his brother.

* * *

_Incoming text: Annoying, Idiotic Brother_

_Hi MATT! Guess what? Some nation is holding a huge cosplay party for Halloween! Where? at your country duh! you better go because everyone's going..._

_-Alfred the Hero/Hottie Jones_

_Incoming text: Annoying, Idiotic Brother_

_YOOOOO! Are you asleep already? come on! are you going or not? you better! if Russia ditches me then i have no one to go wiff!_

_-Alfred the Hero/Hottie Jones_

_Incoming text: Annoying, Idiotic Brother_

_come wiff me!_

_-Alfred the Hero/Hottie Jones_

_Incoming text: Annoying, Idiotic Brother_

_if you dont go then i'll tell prssia that u have a secret crush on her!_

_-Alfred the Hero/Hottie Jones_

_Outgoing text to: Annoying, Idiotic Brother_

_fuck you bitch_

_-Matt_

_Incoming text: Annoying, Idiotic Brother_

_ew, mattie, we're brothers!1! btw r u going?_

_-Alfred the Hero/Hottie Jones_

_Outgoing text to: Annoying, Idiotic Brother_

_fine, whatever. i think i'm free but i have to let the boss know_

_-Matt_

_Incoming text: Annoying, Idiotic Brother_

_omg! ily~ not that way tho! i have russia!_

_-Alfred the Hero/Hottie Jones_

_Outgoing text to: Annoying, Idiotic Brother_

_u r stupid_

_-Matt_

* * *

Matthew sighed as he exited the meeting room. Great, now that he's finished with the last meeting for the day, he can go report to his boss about what happened via conference call since his boss was currently resolving an issue regarding the British Columbia brat. He walked outside, to the Starbucks across the building where they held their meeting, using the free WiFi there to his advantage. He ordered simple, strong black coffee as he sat down in one of the empty chairs. He was about to call the boss when he received an e-mail saying that his boss has been well aware of the Halloween party held here at his country, thanks to his brother that he'd sometimes, love to strangle, Alfred. AKA, America.

The e-mail also told him that in rewards to his hard work in the past month in preparations for the world conference, he'd have the entire week off so that he can go the Halloween party, hosted by some nation. He wanted to tell his boss that he had no plans of attending but he stopped himself when he realized that Alfred must have convinced his boss for his one week vacation and that if he didn't want to go, then his vacation would be cancelled. No way in hell would he do that.

But what would he wear to a cosplay party? What the heck was that anyway? Well, at times like this, he knows only one person who might know what the hell is a cosplay party. Either his old friend Elizaveta, or Japan. He dialed Elizaveta's phone number, hoping that she would pick up.

_"Omygaosh! Mattie~ how's it been?"_

Matthew sighed. "Tired, overworked, and confused. Do you have any clue what the hell a cosplay is?"

_"So you're attending?! EEEEK! Thank goodness! We thought that it would be another failed reunion party since one person's always missing!"_

Matthew placed his phone on the table. Elizaveta's voice was so loud that he didn't have to place his iPhone next to his ear to listen to her talk. "Yes, I am. But I need to know what a cosplay is."

_"Oh don't worry! It's just an anime costume party! Can I pleeeeaaaaaase pick out your costume for you? Please?"_

Well look at that, one less pain in the ass, Matthew thought. "Sure,"

_"OMG! Thank you! Don't worry! Your costume will arrive within the next two days in your mailbox! The party's on Friday so you better remember!"_

He chuckled at the Hungarian's enthusiasm. "Yes, ma'am, I'll attend. Thanks for the help."

_"Anytime~! BYE~!"_

"Mhm, bye Eliza," he said before he pressed the "end" button on his phone. He sighed. So he has an entire week to himself. What can he do? Well, he just really wanted some peace and quiet for a change. He can go over to one of his friends' farm where he can help out with their family business. That would be nice. He'd also get free bottles of maple syrup and whatnot for helping out. Yeah, that would be nice.

* * *

Meanwhile...

An excited Gillian hopped off the taxicab, to a hotel where she booked a room in Ontario's domain. That brat, she thought. To think that it took her so much time convincing Ontario not to tell Matthew that she's here. She gave the driver some cash, thanking him for helping her get her luggage off the trunk. She ran into the hotel, stopping when she reached the front desk. "The awesome me has a reservation here!"

The lady told her to wait as they checked her reservation, confirming it and apologizing for the delay as she gave Gillian her room key. Gillian thanked her as she ran towards the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor.

She hasn't seen Matthew in a while, yes. She wanted to surprise him at the Halloween party so she came a week earlier. Obviously, she came to Canada because she also has other businesses to attend to but mostly, it was for leisure. She'd stay here until the end of the world conference, going back to Berlin to work again for a crazy amount of time. It was mostly accounting, but it was still math! One thing for sure that remained the same about her was that math was killing her brain. She was responsible for the expenses regarding the payment of Germany's debt when they lost in World War II because she was also at fault.

As the elevator reached the top floor, she walked towards her room, unlocking it with her room key and entering her room. The first thing she did was drop all of her luggage and jump on the king-sized bed. Yes. Once she grew tired, she fell back on the mattress. "It's good to be back."

* * *

*Awesome One-day Time-skip*

"Hey Matt," his friend Dean tackled him as he arrived at his friends' family-owned farm.

"Nice to meet you too," Matthew groaned as he struggled to break free from Dean who was currently giving him a noogie. Matthew struggled to keep his glasses from slipping off when suddenly, _crack_, the glasses fell off, breaking as his friend accidentally stepped on it.

"Shit, Matt, I'm sorry," Dean let go of him, apologizing.

"Nah, it's fine. I can use contacts anyways," Matthew told him. He had plenty more glasses at home anyways, along with his supply of contacts.

Just as Dean was about to welcome him inside the house, his whole family came outside to greet Matthew who was greeting them ever-so-politely. Well, who was this Dean person anyways? Dean was the same guy that Gillian sacked for being such an asshole three years ago. He's a university kid now, but since he's an advanced student; he's done enough university credits in high school, during summer, and night classes to study online. So now, he helps out with his family's farm business in the suburbs of Milton, Ontario. He's become a good boy since that day Gillian taught him a lesson for trashing her car.

"So, how's that hyperactive freak doing?" Dean asked as he welcomed Matthew to their home.

"Gillian? She's back in Berlin working for the government." Matthew replied, hoping he's not giving out too much information. No one knows that nation-people were real except for high government officials and their families.

"Damn, you two are lucky. How d'you get that job when you were sixteen anyways?" Dean punched his arm lightly.

"Oh, long story," Matthew looked away.

"So you're back? Wanna help out with the farm? We're having the same old apple picking business, along with the farm animals petting zoo, horseback riding, the store, and the barbecue. Where do you want to help?" he asked.

"Oh the barbecue, definitely," Matthew told him.

"Awesome, we'll be opening soon so you better help my younger siblings start the fire and gather the food," Dean patted him in the back as he left to help out with his own position in the farm. Matthew already knew his way since every year, he'd be here because of the free bottles of maple syrup and because Dean's family were so nice. Dean...mmm...he's turned nice.

Matthew chuckled as he went over to the barbecue pit to do his own part of the business. He jogged over to Dean's younger brothers and sisters who were having trouble starting a fire. Matthew chuckled as he threw a single piece of match that basically lit up the whole thing. He was good with all these outdoorsy stuff. He _was _Canada after all.

"Damn it, bastard, how do you do that?" Samantha, one of Dean's younger sisters asked. Dean has a crazy huge family and he was the eldest.

"Sammy, you don't say that to oni-chan's friend," Sarah, Samantha's twin sister tugged her sleeve. It was funny how much resemblance they had to the Twins; one was happy-go-lucky, while one was temperamental and calls just about everyone a bastard. Oh, and by the way, Sarah loves using Japanese honorifics because she just loves anime so much.

"Yo Matt! Help us out here?" one of Dean's younger brothers asked. They were carrying a bunch of coolers (probably containing meat that will be used for the barbecue) outside. Matthew jogged over to help them out.

After an hour of fooling around and another hour to get things done, they opened the farm for the public. Their farm was famous for their pick-your-own apples and a bunch of other fruits-picking that varied for each time of the year. Dean's family was rich not in most ways people would assume - a mansion for a house, villas in some continent in the world, cottages up north - no, they were rich because they owned so much farmland that was passed down in their family for generations. It was a family business that everyone enjoyed participating in.

Matthew was basically everywhere, helping the twins in the cash register and Dean's brothers who were preparing the meals ordered that he didn't notice his phone ring several times. He had only noticed it when he stepped out for a bit to get a break, receiving a text message from his brother.

* * *

_Incoming text: Annoying, Idiotic Brother_

_hey matt, we have a problem._

_ps., change my name back to Alfred. that's right, i knew what my name was on ur phone. call me._

_-Alfred the Hero/Hottie Jones_

* * *

Matthew rolled his eyes at the text message and called his brother. "What do you want?"

_"Huston, we've got a problem."_

"Al, I'm busy. It's either you tell me now, or I hang up and you won't be able to reach me at all."

_"Alright, jeez, I'll tell you. We have a wild Prussia on the loose."_

"What?"

_"Prussia was supposed to go to a meeting with me regarding her country's debts when she escaped and hopped on to another plane."_

"Ridiculous."

_"It's true. Her secret Facebook status says so! It says 'Glad I'm on my way back! I ain't sorry leaving them sorry bitches behind! I'm going to Canada!'"_

"Why would she do that?"

_"No clue. Anyway, her boss __doesn't know yet; only the nations do. We have to search for her quick."_

"I can't just leave now! I'm helping someone out! Besides, she's an adult, she can take care of herself-"

_"Are we talking about the same Prussia here?"_

"Okay, you're right, I'll try to find her as soon as I can."

_"Awesome. Bye."_ and that was it. Matthew sighed as he heard the dial tone, shutting his phone off and shoving it back in his pocket before getting back to work. What was Gillian thinking, escaping like that? Actually, it was sort of typical of her, but still. Matthew hoped to see her soon, seeing as how it might help out with his loneliness.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Gillian hopped off the wagon that was going to take her to her favorite apples. It was the last day for apple-picking and she certainly couldn't wait. They gave everyone wagon rides that would take them to their favorite types of apples where they can start picking. Gillian liked the red delicious ones so she hopped off even before the wagon stopped. She landed perfectly on the grass and started walking towards the apple trees, picking her favorites.

By the time Gillian filled up her basket, it was already noon and the sun was at its peak. She was glad that it was sunny as the fall season decided that it was going to be a very chilly and unforgiving one. She was wearing a Prussian-blue vest with a fur hood and a knitted long sleeve top. She was wearing her signature ripped-up skinny jeans and black leather Converse. It will do for a fall season but still felt cold.

She was starving by the time she walked all the way back to the entrance when she realized that they were also doing a barbecue. She immediately got in line, ordering sausages, full back ribs, and roasted corn. Since she had to drive back home, she decided not to order beer. Sucks. And she was '"of legal drinking age" too.

When she got her order, she was about to walk away when she saw a familiar figure supervising a couple of teenage boys who were preparing the meals. Why did he look familiar? Well, he still had that curl sticking out and he still got his pretty blonde hair. He was wearing tight jeans that were worn in certain places, with Supras, a long-sleeved shirt and a hoodie. Gillian bit her lip. Damn, she thought. Hot as ever, I see. He _did _get taller and even hotter as the years passed by.

She looked for something that could catch her attention when she found something she bought in the shop a while ago; a foam apple. She laughed as she put her hoodie on, thinking of ways to catch the Canadian's attention.

* * *

Matthew was busy preparing an order. He still couldn't keep his mind off Gillian. So she's really back! Matthew couldn't wait to see her. He was busy daydreaming when something hit his head. A foam apple. He looked around, squinting due to his blurry vision as he saw a figure running away. A hooded girl with white hair.

* * *

**hey guys...this is now, my longest chapter...heh, i feel so accomplished. REVIEWS PLEASE?**** i mean, i love you guys and everything, but i don't even know if you like the story. reviews are a great way of letting me know and making me feel happy. and a happy gummy bear is a gummy bear with her ass in gear for another chapter. because really, i don't even know if you guys like it...just saying... and i know that it's getting annoying but...im sorry...**

**by the way, BEAVER TAILS are these yummy food served in Quebec. no, they aren't actual beaver tails - they're a piece of bread drizzled in sugar and all its sugary goodness-ness...yes, SEARCH THEM UP! they're yummy and it's tied with Canada's Wonderland's Funnel Cakes on my favorite desserts list... :)**

**reviews please?**

**I love you guys! I really do!**

**Just remember: a happy gummy bear is a gummy bear with her ass in gear. An ass in gear is another chapter published right after the previous one. A happy gummy bear is a gummy bear's story with reviews that would help the gummy bear improve her story. An improved story is a story with happy readers. :)**

**eheh, Sayonara mina-san~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm too young damn it!**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

Matthew pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned back on the passenger seat of Gillian's new and _other _sports car. How the hell did he end up there? Well, after he left the farm and received _shit _loads of maple syrup from Dean's family, he went home to his condo unit in downtown Toronto and right before he tried to contact Gillian, he got tackled by his brother and got shoved into the backseat of the Prussian's car. "_The fuck, _Al?"

"What, no hi for me?" Gillian asked as she drove her new and _other_ Carrera GT.

"Oh wait, let me restate that; Hello Gillian, and what _the fuck, _Al?" Matthew asked sarcastically. "First you call me, asking to search for Gillian, now you're here, kidnapping me, _with _Gillian."

"Screw the meeting," the two said with perfect timing.

"Gillian said she had a _proposition _and I gladly accepted it," Alfred told him.

"And what, pray tell, would that be," Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Well, we wanted to have a car race in the streets of Ontario's domain and I already have his permission - "

"That _idiotic brat ._"

" - and because this is illegal, we need you with us just in case we get in trouble. If I win the race, Alfred cuts down our debt. If I lose, then I get to become his..."

Alfred cackled. "Slave! You'll be my slave!" he finished.

Matthew imagined the scene. Gillian would be in a short maid suit due to Alfred being the secret pervert he was, while doing god-knows-what his brother told her to do. Wait, no, he wouldn't do that...he'd be busy doing Ivan to order her around! Matthew shook his head. He just doesn't know how to describe his brother's relationship with Ivan. Friends with benefits? More like enemies with benefits...

Even so, he can't let this happen. "No, you two will discuss this like _normal _nations and ex-nations so that there wouldn't be any casualties." Matthew shook his head. It was already past midnight and he wasn't getting the long hours of sleep he expected.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Look, Gil, it's past midnight. It's nice that we have our little retarded friendship reunion but I'm tired and I need sleep." Matthew whined as he leaned his head on the car window as they drove along 401.

"Come on, Mattie, please?"

"No."

"I'll treat you out?"

"...no..."

"I'll take you out drinking with Papa England, Papa France, and the Nordics?"

"...no"

"You get to see England when he was back in his pirating days..."

"Oh come on! How come I don't get to see that?" Alfred whined.

"Because you'll never be as awesome as Mattie! Kesesesese~"

"I _don't care _about England's pirating days!" Matthew continued to whine.

"Oh you're just like him! Too bad you're such a young nation. You would have followed Papa England footsteps and become a pirate yourself. Heck, you started listening to rock when you saw a video on Facebook of Arthur jamming out to some song by the Sex Pistols."

"How did you know that?"

"Remember when we were Skype-ing and you received a phone call from Alfred? You're ringtone was _American Idiot _by Green Day."

"Aw, Mattie, I have my own special ringtone on your phone?"

"_The subliminal mindfuck America," _Gillian sang.

"Hey!"

"What? That was the ringtone!"

* * *

And so, after thirty minutes of arguing, they finally gave up and decided to host a drinking game at Matthew's condo unit instead. However they ended up from car racing to drinking games, Matthew had no clue how that happened. But since Matthew owned a never ending supply of imported beer in his condo, he didn't mind. It's been a while since he went out drinking with his brother and he was quite curious on how a drunk Gillian acts.

So here he was, chugging pints of Budweiser with Gillian and an almost unconscious Alfred who was struggling on his pint. Matthew knew that Alfred's alcohol tolerance is almost as bad as Arthur's. Alfred just hides it. He remembered those days when Alfred escaped from his boss just to go out drinking with Ivan and the Russian always gets caught by his boss so he drags Matthew instead. In the end, he always finds himself hauling a drunk Alfred out of the pub, letting him sleep over and calling his boss to let him know that he was still (sadly) alive.

He was tipsy, but far from getting smashed. Gillian, on the other hand, was already saying a bunch of things that would make other nations question if she really was Gillian or if some look-a-like albino girl replaced her. Why? Well, see for yourselves...

"Mattie babe~ d'you know how much I missed you~?" she slurred as she clutched onto Matthew's arm.

"The hell? Are you that drunk already?"

"Who said I was drunk? Look at Aaaalfie! He's the drunk one!" she pointed at Alfred.

"That's enough for the two of you. Tomorrow, you two will have the worst headaches of your lives because of how much you drunk."

"Oh shaddap! You drank a lot more than I did~!" she continued in the same high-pitched tone of voice.

"Yeah, but I can hold my liquor down unlike Alfred and from the looks of it, you too," Matthew sighed.

"I can hold my liquor down!"

"No you can't." he replied as he took away the alcohol that she held.

"You meanie~!" she slapped Matthew's arm and ran to the balcony, sitting on the edge. "Give me back my beer or else!"

"Gillian, you're being ridiculous here," Matthew sighed.

"No!" she said as she stood up.

"Gillian, get off the ledge."

"No!"

Matthew towards her. "Stop being a child."

"That's a terrible Ludwig impersonation~!" she giggled as she pointed at him, losing her balance and falling forward. Matthew ran forward to catch her. Gillian free-fell, crashing onto Matthew who caught her. It would have been a heroic catch - the knight catching a damsel who was on the verge of committing suicide because of someone else's cruelty towards her. Right...as if _Gillian _would ever act like a damsel. Instead, when Matthew caught her, they both fell backwards, losing their balance. Gillian's fall was cushioned by Matthew who was groaning and trying to rub the back of his head. He wondered why his lower lip hurt so much. Whoa, whoa, back-up! Matthew fell backwards, meaning his lower lip shouldn't be hurting. Then why...?

He opened his eyes, widening as he realized what was going on.

Gillian's.

Lips.

Was.

Firmly.

Pressed.

Onto.

His.

He pushed Gillian off, realizing that the Prussian was already knocked out. Great. What to do now? He got up, scooping Gillian up his arms and setting her asleep on the guestroom. Alfred will have to sleep on the couch...

After cleaning everything up, he got ready for bed himself, passing out onto the bed when suddenly, the door creaked open. Matthew's eyes shot open, following the silhouette who climbed onto his bed and hugged him. "Mattie~ can I sleep with you?"

* * *

**Ugh, such a shitty chapter...it's only like 1,229 words long! holy fuckness...KILL ME NOW!**

**sorry guys, i know i haven't been updating much...but i have an excuse! here they are: procrastination/writer's block/bad grades/getting grounded (yes, really)/loosing my netbook privileges/procrastination/high school pressure/getting sick/72% mid-term academic math average/hating my life**

**yes, i almost died when i woke up this morning, shivering like it was negative 10C when it was 20C in the room... (yes, that's in centigrade) ugh, yes, i'm sick! FUCK! that means i won't go to our school's Vocal Night and perform... :'( i was looking forward to that day! :'(**

**i'll try to write a better chapter and upload it on the same day. sorry guys, i've noticed a trend in how chapter seven (or episode seven in animes) are usually really good chapters and this has been really shitty. :(**

**i also noticed how annoying i can be, demanding reviews and such but i really do appreciate them! so, i'll just write this: Reviews are appreciated and loved so please write one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**here's my longest chap so far to make up for the terrible one i posted yesterday...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credits go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the terrible writing style. Who would want to steal that?**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

"Mattie~ can I sleep with you?"

Matthew's eyes widened. "Gillian? I thought you were asleep?"

"...woke up with a nightmare~" she mumbled. This statement made Matthew think if this was still Gillian he was talking to. One thing for sure, Gillian wouldn't be talking like this if she was sober.

"Are you really that drunk?"

"Is your mom really England?" Yep, that's her alright.

Matthew let her sleep on the other side of the bed, scooting far away from her as possible when Gillian placed her leg over him, mumbling "Don't go." Matthew sighed. Number one, he wasn't really used to sharing a bed with anyone other than his brother, and number two, no matter how much Gillian acts like a boy, she's without a doubt, a girl. Gillian shifted closer to him until she was able to hug and cuddle with him.

Matthew sighed again. "I'm not going anywhere."

This was going to be a _long _sleepless night.

* * *

Gillian woke up with her hands placed around someone's body. Someone's toned body. _Not again._ Luckily, she was fully dressed, realizing that she didn't invade someone's vital regions again when she got drunk. She licked her chapped lips, wincing at the tiny wound, located at her lower lip. She reached onto the bedside table, feeling it, until she found what she was looking for; an iPhone. She swiped it from the table, checking the time, and using it's front camera to see her reflection. Her hand flew to the wound, examining it. What happened? She checked the pictures, finding out that the phone belonged to Matthew. How? She opened the photos, finding self-shots of Matthew and his pet, Kuma-whatever.

Matthew woke up, seeing Gillian check through his phone. His hand immediately shot up, knocking it out of her hands and onto the mattress. He swiped it away from a smirking Gillian.

"Who's a fucking cam whore~?" she sang teasingly, as expected from the ex-nation.

"Shut up." Matthew said in his husky morning voice as he opened his phone, checking to see if she posted anything on his Facebook. Luckily there was none. He checked the time and realized that it was already three in the afternoon. "You don't remember what happened last night, do you?" he asked as he grabbed a pair of glasses from his bedside table, putting them on. Thank goodness he didn't bring that to the farm because if he did, then he would have lost a good pair of Ray-bans.

Gillian rubbed her eyes, yawning. She thought hard and realized it, her eyes widening. _Oh shit. _ "Mattie, I seriously did _not _mean to kiss you; it was all an accident! I promise! We're still friends right? Look! We're both fully dressed! Nothing happened!" she sputtered

"Yeah, we're friends," Matthew waved his hands dismissively as he yawned.

* * *

_Incoming Message_

_From: Kumajirou Williams_

_Hi owner. A pavckage got deliverewd here 5 minutes ago, w/ a letter from Hungaryt._

_Outgoing Message_

_To: Kumajirou Williams_

_You got your phone fixed? Good for you!_

_Incoming Message_

_From: Kumajirou Williams_

_I got a phone upgradedf. Not asd hard to typew as when I owned a BlakcBery_

_Outgoing Message_

_To: Kumajirou Williams_

_At least I can understand your texts now..._

* * *

Matthew sighed. However Kuma-whatever got a phone in the first place, he wasn't sure. He has a slight headache, but other than that, he was fine.

Gilliam, on the other hand, massaging her temples. "Hey Matt, wanna cook me some pancakes?"

Matthew simply shook his head and got out of bed. He figured why not? Gillian's apparently never tasted pancakes before and she was too lazy to cook herself some. He checked the couch to see if Alfred had gone, and yes, he _was _gone. He secretly did a victory hip thrust as he walked to the kitchen, preparing the ingredients.

As he got out the flour. Gillian popped out of nowhere. "Why does it need so much ingredients? I saw a _just-add-water _at the grocery store somewhere."

Matthew simply chuckled. "Those, Gil, are the shitty kind."

"What? Alfred told me that Aunt Jemima's tasted awesome!"

"I cook better than the grandma, no offense," Matthew scoffed as he started cooking, slapping his forehead as he forgot to add chocolate chips. Luckily, the quick fix was called Nutella.

Gillian sat on the couch, switching on the TV and started flipping through channels. When she got bored, she went On-Demand and decided to watch the first season of _Supernatural. _ She smiled as Dean Winchester sneaked inside his younger brother, Sam's dorm, freaking out his girlfriend. She laughed at Dean's remarks. Well, it's obvious people; she's a huge Jensen Ackles fangirl. She liked Jared Padalecki, but Jensen was still her favorite, along with Castiel because he had his hilarious moments with Dean and they were like brothers. So...Misha Collins and Jensen Ackles...who's next?

Matthew rolled his eyes, joining her at the sofa to eat breakfast.

"Damn," Gillian muttered as she ate a piece of the pancakes. "These taste yummy~! You know who else is yummy? Jensen! Oh _mein gott_, if only he wasn't married!"

Matthew shivered. Jensen's like, thirty-four!

"Aw, are you jealous, Mattie? Don't worry you're yummy too," Gillian said, followed by a "kesesesese."

"I never knew you preferred older men."

"I never knew you preferred older women!" Gillian shot back.

"What?"

"I know you like me~ and I'm older than you~" Gillian wiggled her eyebrows.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "What are you gonna be for Halloween?"

"Hm, it's a secret! You?"

"Hungary took care of it for me."

"Ah, Elizaveta makes interesting choices..."

"Really?"

"Uhm, she got the Twins to wear pink and green maid outfits and posted the pics on Facebook?"

Matthew's eyes widened. "Shit."

"Yeah..." Gillian nodded at him, wondering what her still future cousin-in-law picked for Matthew.

Matthew got up, "I'm going back to Ottawa by car to go see what she sent me."

Gillian waved her hands, "I'll handle stuff here. Oh, and if you don't know yet, the party's tomorrow and it's in a private club downtown called Luxuria. If Elizaveta sent you a mail, then your invitation would be inside it."

Matthew trusted Gillian with his condo, leaving Toronto as fast as possible. It would take him, give or take, about five hours to get there. _And then there was the traffic..._

* * *

When Matthew arrived home, he was greeted by his pet and was surprised to see Elizaveta sitting on the couch, watching the same show that Gillian was watching, back in Toronto. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, the party _is _tomorrow, I have to make sure that you get dressed properly." she told him.

"Austria?"

"In your guest room, sleeping because of jet-lag," she said casually.

"So...er the costume..." Matthew eyed the box that was placed at the corner of the room suspiciously.

"So the outfit!"

"Eliza, I swear, if that's a red gay-ass maid suit - "

"That's not a maid outfit, silly!" she giggled. "That's a good idea, but I don't really want to bring out the redness on your cheeks. If you want to be noticed, then be noticed as a guy - not a girl!" she had a point, but still, because Matthew mentioned a red maid outfit, she was already picturing the poor Canadian in one.

Matthew's eyes narrowed as Elizaveta slashed the box open with a box cutter. She squealed happily as she handed Matthew the costume, taking out a straightening iron. Matthew stepped away from her. "Oh, no, you will not straighten my hair!"

"Matt, I have a wig for you; I just need to see if you still need it or if your hair's long enough by itself or if you still need the wig."

"Why can't we just go with the wig?"

"Because it's better to have natural hair."

"Ugh," Matthew rolled his eyes, sitting down as Elizaveta plugged the straightener. "Only because I owed you back in the days."

"You mean three years ago?"

"Yeah," Matthew chuckled, forgetting the straightener that was close to his neck. "Ow, shit that's hot!" he screamed.

"Matt, it looks like a hickey!" Elizaveta laughed.

"Thank you for laughing at someone else's painful experience."

"Who?"

"Canada - oh, very funny Eliza, eh?"

"That's right, eh?"

"Stop mocking me!"

"Okay," after a few more minutes, she finished straightening Matthew's hair.

Matthew got up to examine the burn mark on his neck, only realizing the tiny wound on his lower lip. Elizaveta giggled at him. "Did you have a fun last night?"

"Shut up."

"Well, at least now we know that you're hair's long enough for tomorrow! Now go onto the kitchen; I made food. Then, go to sleep because we don't want bags under your eyes; they can be covered with makeup, but the less makeup, the better," she said as she pushed Matthew towards the kitchen.

* * *

After dinner, Elizaveta ordered Matthew to go to bed, threatening him with a Lagostina frying pan. Matthew took a shower and scurried off to his bedroom, wondering why she always acts so motherly. Matthew grumbled as he jumped onto his bed, crushing a heavily asleep Austria. "Oh, Roderich, maple! I-I-I'm really sorry."

Roderich groaned. "Oh my god...my spine..."

"I-I'm sorry!"

"It's alright, will you help me up?"

Matthew got off him, pulling him up. "Thank you, will you take me to one of your guest rooms? I'm assuming that Eliza told me to sleep here, mistaking it for a guest room."

"A-alright," Matthew stuttered as he showed the Austrian the guest room.

"Thank you for letting us stay in your dwelling; your...pet was really nice."

Roderich entered the guest room after the Canadian thanked him. Matthew went to his room, making sure that no one was there, before collapsing on the bed. He was tired...the drive, along with the tiny headache that he still had from when he woke up in the afternoon exhausted him.

He slipped into unconsciousness, letting darkness takeover his mind.

* * *

Matthew woke up to the sound of pans clashing. He groaned as he got up, checking the time on his analog clock by the red cedar beside table. It said that it was already half-past noon. Damn, was he cherishing every moment of his sleep.

He got into the en suite, taking a long shower. When he stepped out of the bathroom, the costume was there, with a note saying that he should wear that if he fears Eliza's frying pan.

He held up the piece of clothing, putting it on. When he walked over to the mirror, he found himself smiling at the outfit that Eliza gave him. Even though it seemed like he and his brother had nothing in common, they both have some hobbies they like to do and one of them was obsessing over video games. The fact that the costume fit so perfectly in his body, showing off his rather smaller than Alfred's but still muscular build.

He put on the matching cosplay shoes and found a huge sword leaning on the wall that only seemed to compliment his look.

He walked downstairs, finding a frustrated Austria sitting down on a chair, with Elizaveta fussing over his makeup. "Wait! You need the contacts! Where are they?"

"Eliza, I don't need them, now please calm down before you scare Matthew."

"Of course you need them! You're Kaname Kuran from Vampire Knight! You need to look perfect for tonight! Ugh! First I realize that there was a flaw in the costume, and now this! Where the hell are your contacts?!"

"Elizaveta, will you please calm down? You needn't worry over such trivial details. Besides, I believe you should turn around and see the young nation staring at you in shock," Roderich sighed.

Elizaveta turned around to see Matthew staring at her with his eyes narrowed. "Oh my god! You look perfect! Thank god it fits you perfectly!" she squealed as she dragged Matthew to a seat and started drying his hair.

"You're quite impressive aren't you, Elizaveta? How did you guess out my clothing size?" Matthew looked up.

The Hungarian simply giggled as she started straightening Matthew's hair. "I asked Francis for it! I think he knows everyone's measurements just by groping them."

Matthew fought the urge to shudder. His father figure (and his cousin if they were human) _had_groped him several times, but who knew it was enough to guess out his sizes?

A bread basket lay on top of the coffee table, just a few inches from where Matthew was sitting. He grabbed a piece of bread, munching on it while Elizaveta worked her magic. When she finished straightening his hair, she grabbed a purple container of Gatsby Moving Rubber: Wild Shake and started styling his hair, spiking it in different directions, humming some random song. When she finished, she gave Matthew a mirror to show him her work of art. His hair looked amazing! Before Matthew said a compliment, Elizaveta swiped the mirror from his hands and handed him his contacts. Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Kuma found it for me. Thank god you have blue contacts!"

Matthew took them from her, putting it on in a matter of seconds, not needing the mirror. As soon as that was done, Elizaveta started putting on mineral foundation on his face, blending and whatnot. As soon as that was done, she started working on his eyes, putting on liquid eyeliner, clear mascara. Using an eyebrow pencil, she started shaping his eyebrows while making them look natural. After she finished, she moved on to contouring and highlighting his face and applied powder and foundation to his lips, making them look pale and more masculine. Once she finished, she sprayed barrier spray on his face so that the makeup wouldn't run during the party.

Matthew fell asleep during the whole process since Elizaveta kept asking him to close his eyes. He woke up after Elizaveta tapped his arm and handed him the mirror once again. "Wow."

"Wow's the word, alright! You look perfect unlike brown-eyed Kaname over there," she said as she stuck her tongue out at Roderich who was sitting crossleggedly on the couch, reading music scores.

She took a step back, taking a camera and snapping a stolen shot of Matthew who had the prop sword in his right hand, leaning it on his shoulder.

Matthew raised an eyebrow at her. "Elizaveta?"

"Mhhm?" she asked as she scrolled through her pictures.

"It's four o'clock."

"So?"

"Aren't you going to worry about your costume too?"

Elizaveta's eyes widened as she ran upstairs, hurrying to get herself ready for the party while Matthew took the invitation from the table, reading it, saying that it starts at eight o'clock. Matthew merely chuckled as he set the invitation down, going to his kitchen to find a snack.

* * *

Elizaveta got down the stairs, sliding down the railing and hopping off, showing her costume, which looked similar to Roderich's. Matthew stared at her. "It took you three hours?"

"I had to straighten my long, long hair, put on makeup, make sure that all of the costumes were perfect and whatnot. Bite me. Besides, I needed to get in character with vampire Yuuki from Vampire Knight!"

"Nah, I'm good." Matthew chuckled. "I scheduled a private plane to take us to downtown Toronto so don't worry about the five-hour travel time. We just need to get to the airport and we might get there just in time."

"Mattie~ thank you so much! Do you know how much I've looked forward to this day? You're...amazing!" she squealed in a high pitched voice that made Matthew and Roderich wonder how the glasses in Matthews house did not break. Her squeal was _that _high pitched.

* * *

Even with the plane ride, they were five minutes late. They got lost on the way to the airport and got lost again in downtown, looking for Club Luxuria. Once they made it to the club, they showed the bodyguards their invitations and let them in. The party looked wonderful! It looked like it was taken out of a horror story. There were fake cobwebs in the ceiling, black cloth draped over furniture, and fog on the floor. The lights looked like bleeding candles and the food were all Halloween-themed. The bartender cosplayed Grey from Fairy Tail and he was serving Bloody Mary, Black Magic, White Witch and all that.

Everyone was dressed up in different characters and there was a live band playing rock music, each dressed as up as anime characters. The singer, wait, no, is that...England? It had to be! He had the Union Jack printed on his guitar so it had to be his father figure! England was dressed up as Oz Vessallius! Okay...and the drummer was dressed up as Ichigo Kurosaki, the bassist was Spain cosplaying Suzaku Kururugi from Code Geass and the guitarist was Francis dressed up as Sebastian from Black Butler.

Matthew was freaked out. First off, why would Arthur even perform onstage? Last time he checked, the video of Arthur jamming out to some punk rock song was just a dare as the description says, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. Matthew expected him to be sitting down or leaning on the wall, getting bugged by Alfred and Francis.

Lovino was dressed up as Lelouch Vi Britannia and Feliciano as Rolo. Both were dressed up as Code Geass characters. Feliks was cross-played as one of the Sailor Moon girls, Lithuania dressed up as Heisuke Toudou from Hakuouki. There were many people that came from Matthew's school - he recognized most of them too.

Among the crowd of dancing anime characters, there was this particular girl with turquoise hair up in twintails and a costume that looked like a school uniform, dancing from crowd to crowd, socializing, supervising and having fun. For some unknown reason, Matthew's eyes can always zero in on her even in the sea of dressed up nations.

"Hey Matt."

"Yeah Eliza?" Matthew turned his head around to look at the Hungarian.

"We'll go get some drinks, do you want any?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm good. You don't have to stay with me, go have fun you two." Matthew shook his head.

"Thanks." Elizaveta nodded at him and dragged Roderich to the bar.

Matthew turned his head back, trying to find the turquoise-haired girl. "Hey Matt!" The Canadian squinted his eyes to look at the same turquoise-haired girl, waving her hands at him. Matthew waved his hands and walked towards her to see who she was. She didn't resemble anyone that he knew...

"Are you a new nation?" asked Matthew.

The girl merely shook her head sadly. "I'm a dead nation."

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Matthew patted her back as he tried to comfort her.

She started crying silently; Matthew giving her a hug. When she looked up, she wiped away her tears without smudging her makeup or messing up her contacts, smirking. "Wow, I never knew you'd fall for that trick, birdie~"

The Canadian jumped back, surprised. "G-Gillian?"

"The one and only." Gillian raised both of her hands, as if receiving a mental compliment from Matthew.

"You look so..." Matthew shook his head, searching for the right word.

"Awesome? I knew that! You look HAWWT!" she finished the sentence for him, slapping Matthew's exposed biceps playfully.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Who organized this party? I must say I'm impressed."

"Oh, Elizaveta and Alfred's responsible for the invitations and the music, while Kiku and I are responsible for decorating it and the theme."

"Wow."

"Damn straight! Why do you think I came here instead of going to America?"

"...to see me?" Matthew guessed.

"You're full of yourself aren't you?" she giggled.

"Says you."

They continued chatting and listening to the music when the band stopped performing, letting Alfred who was dressed as Captain America take over, remixing hip-hop and mainstream songs. By now, a bunch of countries were already drunk, grinding on each other while dancing.

Matthew and Gillian walked over to the bar, ordering a Bloody Mary and a Black Magic.

Their lives should have been like this; college parties instead of piles of paperwork. They should be enjoying their youths instead of doing jobs of the adults of today.

"Hey Mattie, wanna dance?" Gillian asked as she finished her glass of Black Magic. Matthew narrowed his eyes in suspicion while Gillian rolled her eyes in response. "A) I'm not drunk and B) I have no idea what went on my mind two nights ago." Matthew only continued to stare at her suspiciously. "Look, I'm not asking for the both of us to grind on the dance floor; I'm simply asking the two of us to enjoy the party instead of sitting here, acting like loners!"

With that, she left going to the very center, and started c-walking to the song that Alfred was playing. Matthew just chuckled and followed after her. C-walking stopped being a fad two years ago but somehow Gillian made it seem like it was a new fad. Matthew sheathed his prop sword, placing it on his back and started copying her dance moves, reminding him of that time when they were playing Dance Dance Revolution in the arcade where Gillian broke a toy catcher on accident. Matthew and Gillian were laughing as they continued to dance. They felt like they were sixteen again.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update another one yesterday...and I'm sorry for the crappy chapter I posted. I'm really disappointed with myself.**

**btw, i know what the drinks are called because i did some research...**

**Damn, I'm starving...**

**I'm still sick so...yeah...I missed another school day...sucks having to miss lessons...**

**REVIEWS are loved! ^_^ 3**

**Sayonara mina-san~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**is the story getting boring? oh well, let's crank it up a bit...**

* * *

After a series of c-walking, jerking, doing the dougie and the cat daddy, for a couple of hours they ended up having to close the party, shoving completely hammered nations out of the club and into taxicabs, seeing as how they were the only ones that remained sober throughout the whole party. Even when Gillian was planning to get Matthew completely smashed, her plan failed when they ended up dancing even more. They weren't pros or anything, it just felt like it was how kids would act; goofing off and making fun of couples slow-dancing, making kissy faces whenever they got close to a particular couple (*cough*Eliza*cough*and*cough*Roderich). Little did they know that people their age would probably spend their time having drunk sex (1) instead of teasing couples whether it be male and female, male and male, or female and female. Gillian acts like a child and at the moment, was having way too much fun with Matthew's inner child to invade some random nation's vital regions. _Matthew, _probably wouldn't waste his time at the party, leaving early if it weren't for Gillian there.

It was probably morning when they finished cleaning up the club. Really, it wasn't very nice of Alfred to break one of the stereos, seeing as how it was provided by the private club. Gillian would have to pay for that.

Gillian yawned as she stretched her back. "Two packs of Monster Energy Drinks, and three Mars bars later, we finally finished."

Matthew struggled to stay awake. "I need some sleep."

"Okay there Cloud Strife, get up so that we can get the hell out of here and go back to your condo," Gillian pulled up Matthew who was curling up on a leather seat.

Matthew whined. "Why, oh why did we have to clean up by ourselves in the first place?"

"Hm, let me think, Kiku was drunk and was too busy making out with Heracles - Greece, Hungary was already passed out by the time the party ended, and Alfred was basically going at it with Ivan in the washroom stall if we hadn't walked in to check if everyone left. That leaves me to clean up and because birdie~ is very awesome, birdie~ offered a helping hand and helped out the awesome Prussia."

Matthew, too tired to roll his eyes, merely yawned and paid no attention to her, as he fished out his phone to call a taxi to take them to his condo. Yes, he liked the Cloud Strife outfit so very much, but he felt sore from dancing and cleaning up the whole damn place that he just wanted to go home, strip down to his boxers and go to sleep. He was still overworked even though it was his week off. Shame.

As soon as the taxi arrived, Gillian and Matthew got in, telling the driver the address.

"Hey Matt."

"Mhm?" he asked groggily.

"We haven't really had our deep talks yet, have we?"

He yawned again. "Yeah."

"Remember those times when we used to talk under the giant maple tree?" Gillian asked as she stared out the window, noticing the sun rise.

"Yep."

"Do you miss those times?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you miss me?" Gillian asked with a slight hope.

Matthew opened an eye to look at her. "What kind of question is that? Of course...I...missed you..." he said as his eyelid drooped over his opened eyes, falling asleep.

"You missed me the most?"

"Yeah...missed...you...the most...Gilly."

Gillian smiled happily at the nickname as she continued to look out the window when she almost jumped in surprise to notice that Matthew's head fell and leaned on her shoulder. When she managed to calm down her heart, she continued smiling, patting Matthew's head.

* * *

The world conference drew closer as the days passed by. Gillian was working at home (more like in Matthew's home) on her laptop, managing finances and such while Matthew went back to Ottawa, returning every weekend to hang out with Gillian.

Sometimes, Matthew would get so stressed that he'd call Gillian just hear her sing in the phone to calm him down. Of course, Gillian had no problem whatsoever singing for Matthew. He was the only person she felt comfortable singing to, other than her brother Ludwig. In fact, Gillian would often find herself humming more than often because of Matthew demanding that she should sing more.

Gillian was glad. The two best friends seemed to feel easier towards each other than towards anyone else. They can act however they want, whenever they want because they weren't afraid. They had something special.

Gillian looked up at her Macbook to see a Skype call from Matthew. She chuckled, answering it.

"Hello, this the Gillian helpline how may I help you?"

"I needed a break." Matthew sighed as he took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose; a habit the Gillian noticed Matthew had.

"Well, why call me? Why don't you call your brother? I'm sure the hero would be more than happy to help you out." she said, running her hands through her hair.

"Alfred's annoying."

"And I'm not? The last time I checked, not everyone can handle my awesome."

Matthew groaned. "Gillian, stop teasing me."

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Gillian blinked innocently.

"Can you just do it?"

"Do what?"

"Sing."

"Sing what?"

"_Please _sing whatever song you like, whether it be rock, operatic, pop or whatever genre. Just sing." the Canadian let out a frustrated sigh.

Gillian smiled fondly.

_"There's only so many songs that I can sing  
To pass the time_

_And I'm running out of things to do_  
_To get you off my mind_  
_Oooh..._

_All I have is this picture in a frame_  
_That I hold close to see your face everyday_

_With you is where I'd rather be_  
_But we're stuck where we are_  
_And it's so hard, you're so far_  
_This long distance is killing me_

_I wish that you were here with me_  
_But we're stuck where we are_  
_And it's so hard, you're so far_  
_This long distance is killing me_

_It's so hard, it's so hard_  
_Where we are, where we are_  
_You're so far_  
_This long distance is killing me_  
_It's so hard, it's so hard_  
_Where we are, where we are_  
_You're so far_  
_This long distance is killing me_

_Now the minutes feel like hours_  
_And the hours feel like days_  
_While I'm away_

_Ya know right now I can't be home_  
_But I'm coming home soon_  
_Coming home soon_

_All I have is this picture in a frame_  
_That I hold close to see your face again_  
_Oh!_

_With you is where I'd rather be  
But we're stuck where we are  
And it's so hard  
You're so far  
This long distance is killing me_

_I wish that you were here with me_  
_But we're stuck where we are_  
_It's so hard_  
_You're so far_

_Can you hear me crying?_  
_Can you hear me crying?_  
_Can you hear me crying?_

_With you is where I'd rather be_  
_But we're stuck where we are_  
_And it's so hard_  
_You're so far_  
_This long distance is killing me_

_I wish that you were here with me_  
_But we're stuck where we are_  
_And it's so hard_  
_You're so far_  
_This long distance is killing me_

_It's so hard, It's so hard_  
_Where we are, where we are_  
_You're so far_  
_This long distance is killing me_  
_It's so hard it's so hard_  
_Where we are, where we are_  
_You're so far_  
_This long distance is killing me_

_There's only so many songs that I can sing_  
_To pass the time"_

Matthew clapped in the end. "Another amazing performance by Gillian Beilschmidt!"

"Of course," Gillian laughed. "So, what are you doing?"

"Talking to you."

"Before that."

"Work."

"Yeah same. It's always the same, damn it." Gillian pounded her fist at the glass coffee table.

"Hey, don't break my furniture, 'kay?"

"Yes sir!" Gillian said cheerily.

* * *

By the end of the week, Gillian was already assuming that Matthew would go return. She finished her work for the week earlier than expected so all she could do was wait for Matthew. She sighed as she continued tapping her fingernails on the glass coffee table. It was already ten to twelve! Why wasn't he home yet? Gillian sat up from the floor, sitting on the couch, and turning on Matthew's TV to watch some more _Supernatural. _ The Prussian moved on from season to season, now watching the season finale for season three. "Bitch!" She screamed at Lilith who possessed Ruby's vessel! "Don't believe her, Sammy! She'll kill Dean!" she continued to point and scream at the TV.

Right before the climax of the episode, she accidentally sat on the TV remote, shutting it off. "Gahhhh!" She glared at the TV remote, then at the blacked out TV screen for five seconds before turning it on, watching the episode all over again.

Gillian, once again absorbed on the episode, did not hear the door open and close. Mathew walked silently towards his white leather couch, crouching behind it before he stood up, and poked Gillian at the sides, surprising her. She screamed, surprised as Matthew smirked at his new discovery.

"Matt, don't do that, please?" Gillian groaned.

The Canadian simply chuckled as he tugged his tie lose, un-tucking his crisp polo shirt and taking off his jacket. He sat on the couch, a few inches with Gillian, watching whatever it was on the television.

Gillian couldn't focus on the show with Matthew sitting beside her on the couch. She was fidgeting, twiddling her thumbs, biting her nails, twirling her hair - she felt uneasy. She tried to steady her heartbeat as she made another pitiful attempt to focus on the show. She mentally groaned as she failed to do it. What was wrong with her? Why was she behaving this way? She mentally slapped herself, telling her mind to snap out of it.

When she finally managed to focus on the show, it was where she left off when she accidentally shut off the TV. "Lilith, you bitch!" she screamed as she threw Matthew's jacket that was placed conveniently at the armrest beside her at the TV.

Matthew stared at her. "Why? Why would you do that to your friend's flat screen?"

"Shut up! I swear! Sammy! You better kill the bitch now! She can't harm you! Wait, but then again, killing Lilith would just start apocalypse day - wait, no, Lilith is the last of the gates! Okay...you know what? Just get revenge Sammy, she's obviously scared of you."

The Canadian chuckled at the Prussian's little rant. "Gillian, seriously, calm down."

"I can't calm freaking down when the demonic wench just sent my Dean to hell!" she said, grabbing Matthew by the shoulders and shaking him frantically.

"That's it, I'm blocking the on demand on my cable."

"NO! Mattie~ please!"

Matthew sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, taking off his glasses. It was now his turn to grab Gillian by the shoulders. "Gillian, calm down. I'll make us some pancakes and we'll just...talk and...do whatever. No, _Supernatural." _

Gillian's lips turned into a full pout. "No Dean Winchester?"

Matthew shook his head as he shut off the TV, pulling Gillian up towards the kitchen, where he ordered her to get out the ingredients. Gillian turned back to Matthew, about to ask if she got everything when she found herself tongue-tied at the view of Matthew in a wife beater that just hugged him in all the right places. Gillian bit her lip, looking down, getting all flustered.

What happened next was what Gillian never expected. Matthew took a step towards her, one hand snaking around her hips, the other, tilting her chin up and closing whatever tiny gap there was in between their lips. Gillian blushed a deep shade of red, taking a while to respond to the kiss. Her heart was beating as if she just finished a marathon race as she hesitatingly reached up, twirling her fingers in his hair, tugging at the strands. They fell back, Gillian landing softly on the floor. Matthew's tongue traced along her lower lip, as she opened her mouth, giving access. Their two muscles met, fighting for dominance with Gillian loosing quickly. Their tongues danced perfectly, hot and wet. They pulled back for a short second, breathing heavily with their cheeks flushed.

Right when their lips were just about mash towards each other, Gillian felt something thump her forehead. She opened her eyes, finding herself on the couch with Matthew looking down at her. Confused, she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Matt?"

"Why are you drooling on my leather couch?" Matthew chuckled as he walked towards the kitchen, making coffee. Only then did Gillian realize that she was dreaming. "Sleep at the guestroom."

The ex-nation shook her head, letting out a frustrated sigh as she wiped her face with the back of her hand. She _does _drool when she sleeps. "I need to loose this habit fast."

She stumbled towards the guestroom, burying her face on the feather pillow. She remembered every part of that dream. _Damn it. _ She thought it was real...and she wished it was real. She rolled to her back so that she was facing up towards the ceiling. After staring at it for five minutes, she sighed. "So I like Matthew, huh?"

* * *

(1) - EEEK! Don't kill me for stereotyping! This is what I know from my older cousin's friends! Yeah! They usually do that in house parties (though I'm not sure about how they get the booze)! Please don't kill me for the stereotype! I. AM. INNOCENT. I'm in ninth grade! I'm just (naively) assuming that this stuff happens! I know nothing!

* * *

**oh my, what the hell am i writing? *sigh* i should be shot for this...i'm sorry i can't write a decent make out scene...**


	10. Chapter 10

Matthew still wasn't sure what to do. He just sat there, leaning back on his leather computer chair, staring at the wall, using the small soccer ball at his desk to throw it _onto _the wall, or just leaning on his mahogany office desk with his head on top of his interlaced hands. That was pretty much what he did with his entire work week in Ottawa. Now that it was Friday, the last Friday before the world conference, Gillian was staying over at his mansion - erm, house, since Ottawa was closer to Québec. Tonight, they'll be leaving to organize everything in Québec. He was just finalizing some paperwork and he'll be set. But the thing is...he couldn't focus. Let's start with a flashback, shall we?

_Matthew arrived home, only to find his hyperactive freak of a friend drooling all over his white leather couch. His white leather couch, dammit! He rolled his eyes as he walked towards her, locking the door behind him. With the strong, swift move of his middle finger, he thumped Gillian's forehead so hard, it woke her up from whatever dream she was having. She looked up, confused. "Matt?" she asked as she sat up._

_"Why are you drooling on my leather couch?" he asked as he rolled his eyes, looking away to hide the fond smile that he had on his face. He looked back at her, noticing how she was only half awake. He sighed, walking towards the kitchen to make some coffee. "Sleep in the guestroom."_

_Matthew worked his bar code brewer and paid attention to the Prussian. "I need to loose this habit fast," she muttered as she stumbled towards the guest room, looking all disappointed._

_Matthew went back to his coffee, drinking it when it stopped brewing. _ She seemed sort of upset about something. _Matthew shook his head, making up his mind and deciding to ask Gillian if she wanted anything. As he walked towards the guestroom, he noticed that the door wasn't shut. He could hear Gillian mutter a few words. With his curiosity peaked, he peeked through the tiny gap at the door, getting a view of Gillian staring blankly at the ceiling and sighing. "So I like Matthew, huh?" he heard her say._

_Matthew was flattered. It wasn't a confession, but a part of him felt all giddy. Though he still stubbornly thought that girls were troublesome, he was oblivious to the part of him that harbored _something _for the Prussian girl. The feeling wasn't quite strong enough yet to be labeled, but there was_ something.

So now here he is, confusing himself like a school girl, worrying over someone that liked him that way. No, it wasn't just _someone _it was his best friend! Of course it mattered! What is her feelings changed her, turning their friendship into something awkward and dysfunctional? He doesn't want to be alone again! _Arrrgh! Stop it! The fact that you're worrying over something so trivial means you care! _Matthew thought. He remembered Francis' teachings.

_"Mon cher, if you're ever trying to woo someone, you will know that it's effective is she or he starts pondering over it, remembering you. It means they care."_

"Great," Matthew muttered to himself. "I need to spend less time with Francis," he said, blaming his father figure for the thoughts in his mind. He slapped himself literally, telling himself to focus on the paperwork, not hearing the door open and shut quietly, nor did he hear the sound of footsteps towards him and the sound of a food tray being set on the corner of his table. He didn't even feel it when Gillian leaned her head on top of Matthew's shoulder, looking over it to see what he was doing. He only realized Gillian was there when he felt the weight on his shoulders becoming unsteady and decided to turn his head and see what was going on with the one particular heavy shoulder. Bad move. He found himself centimeters away from Gillian's face, blushing madly as he turned his head around quickly to focus back on his paperwork.

Gillian blinked innocently. "What time will we leave, Matt?" she asked.

Matthew took a deep breath before answering. _It's fine. It's Gillian's normal behavior. _He thought. "When I finish my work," he told her.

Gillian noticed the flush on his cheeks, inwardly smirking though she was quite concerned as well. "Matthew, you're getting all red. Are you sick or something?" she asked with full concern as she took Matthew's warm cheeks and turned his head to face her. She brushed a part of Matthew's blonde hair away from his face, leaning and letting her cheek touch his forehead to see the temperature difference. "You're not that hot - body temperature wise - so it makes me wonder why your cheeks are flushed. Either way, you should stop overworking yourself or you _will _get sick."

Matthew snapped his head away from her. "Y-yeah, sure...I will. Now can you stop bothering me and so I can get back to work?"

Gillian stepped back. "Jeez, birdie~, you need to get a plastic surgeon to remove that log up your ass. You're just like Roderich whenever he's reading music scores and like Arthur whenever he's not in the mood."

"Out of the room."

"Fine, jeez," Gillian raised her hands defensively as she walked out of the door. "I made you a sandwich just in case you wanted a snack." she called.

"Yeah, I can see that," Matthew called back as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He needs to calm his tits down.

* * *

Matthew finally finished the papers and was about to go to his room to pack when he found Kumajirou sitting on his luggage with Gillian trying to zip it shut. "Gillian! What the hell are you doing?"

"It was Kuma's idea," she said as she pointed towards his polar bear who stared blankly at him.

"What?"

"He said we should pack your stuff for you since you're too busy with your work," she murmured paying no attention to him.

"Kuma!" Matthew gave his pet the look.

The polar bear merely stared at him. "Who?"

"He's your owner Kuma-bear, remember that," Gillian answered for him as she stuck out a tongue in concentration.

"What did you pack?" Matthew asked.

"Oh, I entered your walk-in closet and found two duffel bags labeled 'For la ville du Québec - World Conference.' We also packed a few extra clothes for you just in case." she replied as she finally zipped the Heys trolley shut.

* * *

Matthew found the car ride quite awkward. For the first half of the car ride, he found himself arguing Gillian on which route to take, her demanding she wanted a scenic view of the St. Lawrence River. When Matthew took the fastest route instead, he found themselves stuck in traffic. So that _wasn't _a fast route. Gillian already told him that it made no difference whether they took the fast route or the scenic route since a lot of people would rather take the fast route since it was a Friday. Matthew waited for an 'I told you so' or something but all he got was silence. He sighed. "You know, it might help if you told me what your problem was."

Yes, he knew that he sounded a little like an asshole, but he was expecting _something _from Gillian. He wanted her to break the silence whether it be screaming, raging, ranting, or just her usual talks. Instead, all he heard was a heavy sigh. "Look, I know that you're mad at me and that the traffic doesn't make it any better but at least say something." he only heard another heavy sigh.

He sighed in frustration as he poked Gillian in the cheek. When she didn't respond, Matthew gave up and just paid attention to the traffic. "Giving me the silent treatment, eh?" he asked. He gave Gillian another look, realizing that Gillian wasn't talking at all because she was already asleep. "Son of a bitch," Matthew heard himself chuckle and mutter the four words.

Gillian stirred up, hearing Matthew cuss. "Huh, birdie what's wrong? Why are you swearing? Did I do something wrong?" when Matthew didn't reply, she repeated her last statement. "Did I do something wrong? Mattie~"

Matthew let out another sigh. "Nothing! Just go back to sleep."

"Mattie~ just tell me~"

"Sleep!"

"Matthew~"

"Oh my god." Matthew said. He suddenly found himself wishing that Gillian was silent again.

* * *

When they were in Old Québec, Gillian could barely contain her excitement. "We're staying at a castle Mattie? A castle?" she asked as she jumped up and down from her seat.

"It's called _Le Château Frontenac_. _Château_, literally translated from French to English is 'castle.' It's a _hôtel_ though, not a castle." Matthew explained as he drove around, getting closer to the hotel.

"But it's a castle nonetheless! Don't try translating basic French words Mattie, remember that I'm also best friends with _ton papa, non? _ I have my basic knowledge...heck, I'm rusty, but I can basically speak the language." She explained as she pressed her face on the window, still staring at the building.

"Huh, basically?" Matthew asked.

"Mmm, yeah, basically," she muttered.

Matthew said nothing back. Francis would discuss stuff about her, not caring if the Prussian was there, and Matthew would keep her from knowing by speaking in French. If she understood that, then he'd be in trouble. They'll have to use more complicated terms if that were the case.

"Mattie?"

"_Oui?" _Matthew asked, his French side taking part.

"Heh, getting all French-y are we?" Gillian snickered. "Does that mean you'll start acting like a Francy-pants?"

Matthew rolled his eyes as he parked his Mercedes-Benz in the parking lot. "I have no clue what you're talking about." he muttered as he got out of the car, opening his trunk to get their luggage out.

"You know what I mean. You have French provinces and you're related to France so you're probably hiding _something _right?" said ex-nation wiggled her eyebrows as she got out of the car and followed Matthew.

"Yeah okay, can you stop thinking that way?" Matthew asked as he carried his luggage for her. He paused for a bit, realizing that indeed, does he know how to act like Francis and that he's probably gotten _something _from Francis' er, teachings. Now that he's in a French province, Francis' teachings are resurfacing. Matthew would have to be extra careful, seeing as how Gillian knew what was going on with him and that France might have told her how he acts when certain things happen. She was giggling nonstop! "Stop giggling! I don't act like Francis whatsoever! I never will!" he lied. Gillian somehow knew that he was lying and burst to a full-out laughter. Annoyed, Matthew told her, _"Ferme ta bouche, et allons-y. _ I'm tired, and I just want to rest."

Gillian chuckled. "Like I said, your French part is taking over."

Matthew merely rolled his eyes.

* * *

When Matthew thought he could take a rest from the long drive, Gillian, who was next door, kept on knocking on his door, _always _asking for something. When she knocked again, Matthew was so annoyed he opened his door screaming, _"Quoi?!" _ Instead of just Gillian, there was a teenage version of France standing there with her.

"Mathieu, what the hell? Is papa here yet?" he asked.

"Q-Québec! I-I mean François, what are you..I-I thought you..."

François rolled his eyes. "Really Mathieu, you'd bring a lady along with you and you wouldn't even give her a tour of my domain?" he said as he faced Gillian and kissed her hand.

"What are you doing here? I thought you provinces and territories have a meeting too?" Matthew asked as he was finally able to form complete sentences.

_"Oh s'il vous plaît, _do you really think I would miss my chance to see papa?"

Gillian pointed at Matthew, and then at François. "I like him, Mattie~ isn't he a part of you? Really, you should act more like him than the Ontario brat. Seriously? Leafs? Baha!"

"And I like you too. If you prefer me from my English twin, then we'll no trouble getting along," he smiled at her.

"Like seriously, Montréal Canadiens for the win!" she fist pumped.

François looked up at her in amused tone. "A Habs fan, are we?"

"Hell yeah!"

Matthew raised a hand to stop both of them from ranting over Ontario. "Okay, before you insult Mark and create a hate group about him, can you explain to me why you're not over at your twin's house at the moment?" he asked François.

"I told you I want to visit papa! Besides, Mark's also here because he wants to visit his _maman_."

"Arthur's a guy, and him being my father figure, he's your dad too." Matthew explained.

"I'm French, just like _Nouveau-Brunswick_, and partly Nova Scotia. I'm loyal to Francis and only Francis. You regained my respect when you left me alone, letting me keep my French culture and not changing my name to something English."

"You say that when you have English buildings here too."

"Built by English settlers!"

"And you speak English."

"Unofficially!"

"Alright, girls you're both pretty. Now can we both calm down and not talk about family issues? This fanfiction is strictly General/Romance!"

"What?" Matthew and François asked.

Gillian shook her head. "I have no clue what I just said, but it shut you two up."

The Canadian sighed. "Okay, let's start over. François, papa won't be here until tomorrow and your meeting with the provinces and territories is tonight."

François sighed. "Fine, I'll drag Mark back to his domain. We'll be back though. Our conference only lasts a week."

"Okay."

"Wait," Gillian said. "Before you go, can I have a hug? You're too cute!"

François rolled his eyes as he smiled fondly, giving Gillian a hug. He whispered in her ear, "Matthieu and I may have our disagreements, but I'm a part of him. I'm just smarter. If I like you, then he does too. He just doesn't know it."

When they pulled away, Gillian's ears were red. François just chuckled as he walked away. Matthew shook his head, tired from his latest disagreement with François. Matthew chuckled as he saw Gillian go red. "He's a younger Francis and much more...rebellious since he's a teen. I'm surprised he hasn't groped you though, that probably means he respects you."

"You two know each other well?" Gillian asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Gillian smiled at what François told her.

* * *

Most of the nations arrived the next day, checking in to their rooms since they were all tired from jet lag. Gillian was overjoyed with the fact that the Bad Touch Trio was right in front of her room. _Matthew _on the other hand, wasn't too glad that Francis' room was across his. You see, France _absolutely loves _to tease Matthew about Gillian. And of course, France being the country of _l'amour, _he would always insist that there was _something _going on between the two.

Right now, Matthew was giving Gillian a tour of Old Québec, letting her enjoy all the poutine she wanted. Well, sure, there was the poutine, but she still hasn't tasted beaver tails. Matthew walked ahead of Gillian, telling her the history of the Price Building also known as the Édifice Price. "Hey, Mattie, it looks just like the Empire State, no?" she asked as she shoved another gravy-and-cheese coated French fry in her mouth.

"Yeah, the Price Building looks like the Empire State Building, but really, Alfred copied it."

"What?"

"Yeah, the construction started in 1929 and was finished within a year. It opened to the public in 1931. The Empire State started construction in 1929 and finished in 1931. There's quite a difference once you look into the minor details." Matthew said. "That's basically it in Upper Quebec. So now let's give you a tour of Lower Quebec."

"Okay," Gillian followed him happily. The streets were quite steep and it was a lot of work walking around the place, but it was fun!

After Matthew gave her a tour of Lower Quebec, they went to a place that sold beaver tails so that Gillian can have a taste of what Arthur, Francis, Alfred, and Ivan always bugged him for, other than his pancakes.

"It's so sweet," Gillian said as she bit from the pastry as they walked back home.

"Yeah, that's basically bread, sugar, and a bunch of toppings and stuff."

"Yesh, so yummy~ like you~" Gillian laughed.

Matthew looked away to hide his pink face. _"A-allons-y, _I still have to make sure that everything would be fine for the conference." he said as he walked faster.

"I don't know why you try to make sure everything will go as planned. Hello~ we're nations! _Nothing _goes as planned when we're involved."

"Right." Matthew said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Fine then. I'll make sure everyone's here for leisure _only. _ I'll make sure no one does their work."

* * *

The next day, Gillian got to work. She planned everything the night before so that even her _bruder _would be too busy to do his work. All she had to do was execute her plan. First off, the _tsundere._ "Hey Arthur, wanna go drinking with the Bad Touch Trio? I found a good Irish pub in Upper Quebec a while ago."

"No."

"My treat?"

"...sure..."

* * *

_Ferme ta bouche, et allons-y_ - Shut your mouth and let's go! (Wow, never expected this from Mattie~)

_Quoi?!_ - What?! (Kind of like 'what do you want?' if I'm correct...)

_Oh s'il vous plaît - _Oh please

*Meh, the rest are just basic words. You probably have read them in other fanfics.

* * *

**hey guys, so i just realized that the Survivor is now held in the Philippines...eheh~ i lol that's all~**

**bye~ guys~ REVIEWS are loved! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**i will gain weight without a doubt since it's halloween month/season again. long chapter is long. crappy too. :P sorry guys...**

**OOOOH~ this story just reached 1,110 views~ i love you guys~ oooh~ shoutouts to all americans and canadians out there for being my top two viewers~ also, shoutouts to everyone who reviewed. please keep the reviews coming~ they make my life~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please understand.**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

Matthew sat in his seat, copying the same expression that Ludwig had on – tired and annoyed. He was worried that Gillian's plan to make sure no one does their work might actually be executed what with the absence of said obnoxious nation, Matthew's English father figure, the happy-go-lucky Italian, and a certain nation from Southeast Asia. They've been late for about an hour now. Jeez, just what did she do?

The rest of the nations have been complaining and soon enough, they started their own little arguments about their Human Geography, whether their particular country could become a developed country, if they could improve their statistics enough to become a newly industrialized country, their population urban percentages and whatnots. Some arguments were extremely ridiculous such as when Hungary and Japan started teaming up on a poor nation about the wonderful world of…what was it? Yaoi? There were the usual arguments such as Romano PMSing at Spain, and France trying to grope some nation. _Everyone_ knew how most nation-people acted except for nations who are in a similar case as Matthew.

One thing for sure that surprised Matthew though, is that his brother, America, was simply sulking with his face planted on the desk.

"Al, what's wrong?" the Canadian asked the older nation.

"Aiphun nun I browk ohp," he mumbled.

Matthew sighed. "You're gonna have to speak up if you want to be heard, you know."

Alfred lifted his head and glared at Matthew, as if his brother just asked him to do something so laborious. "I said, Ivan and I broke up," he deadpanned.

Matthew's face was masked with confusion. "What? I thought you two weren't serious?"

"I'm always serious." _Whoa. Whoa, whoa, back-up._ Did Alfred – self-proclaimed Hero, and sometimes terribly annoying – F. Jones just say that? Did US of fucking A just say that? Maybe it's the end of the world! Heck, it's 2012!

"And fairies are real!" Matthew retorted.

"That better not be bloody sarcasm or else, Matthew Williams!" Oh gee, full name. But that didn't matter, seeing as how the Englishman looked _nothing_ like how he normally looks. He was dressed in black ripped skinny jeans showing off his nice

ass, black leather boots, black leather sleeveless jacket and a skull shirt. From his waist hung a couple of chains and his jeans were adorned with safety pins and studs that varied in sizes. Wait, no, was he wearing spacers?! What the heck? They weren't huge or anything, the diameter was about the same as a candy cane's, but who knew Arthur Kirkland wore spacers? Heck, who knew he had piercings?! Heh, only the older nations did. As if the spacers weren't causing enough shock for the other nations, Arthur turned his head to the side, flipping his dyed-at-the-tips red-and-blonde hair, making the light reflect with his bottom lip hook. "Oi, Gillian you better hurry up! They're starting!" his accent was…different from before. He sounded younger as his accent changed. And yes, he _did_ sound sexier, what with his voice sounding deeper.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't _my_ fault I had to wake you up because _someone_ had trouble holding their liquor down last night! Besides, I had to get Feli!" a disembodied voice replied.

"Aw, poor lickle Gilly~ can't even keep up with me?"

"Hey! Don't use Mattie's nickname for me! It ain't awesome enough for you!"

Arthur laughed. No, it wasn't the gentlemanly, low chuckle, but more like a laugh that would escape from a teenager's lips when one would hang out with his friends and such. "I'll do what I want!" he said before turning his head around and winking at France while smiling wickedly.

Matthew shivered. He certainly did _not_ want the mental image of the two of his father figures going at it in some sort of creative way whether it was standing up, on the table, up a wall in a utility closet, or the (not) oh-so-classy classic getting-it-on-in-a-washroom-stall.

Gillian finally reached England, placing her hands on her knees for support before she straightened up and caught her breath. "Damn, I'm out of shape." Gillian turned around, looking in the same direction England was. "What are you doing? Why are you so shy anyway?"

"I-I…." a feminine voice came from behind the door.

Gillian rolled her eyes. "You're worse than Mattie~!" she grabbed a tan hand from behind the door pulling her towards the conference room and forcing her to sit beside the sad and surprised Alfred.

Alfred sat up, looking at the Asian that was forced to sit beside him. "N-Nina?" He stared at her with wide eyes.

"H-Hey, Alfie," she said quietly as she hid her face behind her long waist-length dark brown hair.

"Niña?" Antonio's head popped up, staring at her. "I thought your bosses wouldn't let you go because you couldn't fit their standards to represent your country?"

"Well, I _am_ the Luzon part of the Philippines. NCR is in _my_ domain. Nene has Visayas while Pepe has Mindanao in their domains." she said as Alfred brushed away the hair covering her face and pinning it back. "A-Al, stop it! They'll see my ugly face!"

"You're not ugly," America and Spain both said at the same time.

"_Bastardo,_ who is she?" Romano asked.

"I'm her father figure…America helped her in the _Tagalog War_ and in WWII when she got conquered by Japan. Historically and politically, we're related." Spain explained.

"I _am_ ugly!" she exclaimed as she covered her face with her hands.

_Isabella Niña Rizal! You are in a world conference! Act professional!_ She heard her older twin brother's voice say. He rarely _did_ use his mental telepathy gift even though Niña and her other twin, Nene abused it all the time.

_Kuya~_ she thought. _Nahihiya ako~_

_Take your hands off your face!_ The older twin scolded mentally.

Alfred grabbed her wrists. "Listen, I know you're really shy, but you'll be fine. You're with the hero!"

She opened an eye to take a peek around. Not everyone was paying attention to them. Some were fixated towards England, some at Prussia; the others were back in their own arguments. It really wasn't that bad. Really, some nations were just curious as to who she was. Her boss was always isolating her from events and her twin sister helped her sneak out of the country so that they could attend the Halloween party. Niña was the youngest therefore; their boss was always strict with her. With the sneak-away stunt she pulled with her twin sister, she got in deep trouble, risking her chance to go to the world conference. They thought she was "too childish and unprofessional" to represent the Philippines. That's what they meant by "couldn't fit their standards." She relaxed, letting her hands fall on her lap as she looked down, playing with her nails.

England walked to his seat, metal chains, and studs and pins clanking as he sat right beside the Frenchman who was chuckling to himself. _Dieu_, did he miss that side of the Englishman. It's been so long since France saw _that_ side of England since the whole BTT was required to bring out Arthur's punk rocker attitude whenever, and with Gillian so busy with her Mattie; the UST between Antonio and Lovino, well,

Arthur took out his iPod and started blasting punk music in full volume as he propped both of his feet up on the table.

Well, now that _that_ was settled….

Everyone simply sat, waiting for the last nation to enter the conference room. One minute…two minutes…fifteen…thirty minutes passed and England was getting annoyed. "Oi Prussia! I thought you got Italy?"

"Well, he was there minute ago…don't worry, let's wait for him." She replied, waiving her hand.

Germany got more and more worried about the little Italian. Only _he_ and Romano knew about how he drinks so much when he gets angry…and Germany had a bad feeling about Italy. He developed a mind-radar detecting if something was wrong with him and right now, his radar's going crazy. Either that or he just gets paranoid; worrying too much about the…erm…guy he's as straight as a rainbow for.

Prussia sat there, kesesesese-ing her way throughout everything everyone was saying about her and whatever she did with England. Heh, it was a secret only the Nordics and the Bad Touch Trio knew. Matthew who was now sitting beside her after forcing someone out of their seat and onto another one touched her ear cuffs. "Are those real?" he asked as he tried to pull it.

Gillian slapped his hand away playfully before he managed to do it. "Nah. But if you're jealous I can buy you one!"

Gillian _did_ look quite different today and she was getting the type of attention that wasn't like the usual too. She wore knee-length black leather boots, lined with fur at the top, short black denim shorts, fishnet stockings, a black tank top underneath a black denim long sleeved jacket with the same studs, pins, and chains hanging everywhere. Her straight, waist-length, flowing porcelain blonde hair was left alone but her ears were covered with (apparently fake) piercings and cuffs. She even had a pair of fake ear stretchers. Her face had no fake piercings on, but she did have a thick coat of grey smoky eye makeup and super volumizing + lengthening mascara. She didn't mind it, but she did spend a lot on the fake piercings. Oh, the things she did for a drinking buddy.

Matthew shook his head as he sighed, rolling his eyes. He couldn't deny the fact that he liked what he was seeing. "What the hell did you do with Arthur?"

"I told you he's got some nice ass."

Another eye roll from other said nation. "Change him back. We need our mediators."

"No." she said stubbornly.

"_Osten, _change him back."

"Ask Francy-panties to do it," she chuckled.

No. It was simply way too fun for her to switch everything back to normal. And now, cue angry Italian…

Feliciano kicked the door open as he walked in with a soccer ball in his hands, his eyes bloodshot. _"Bastardo!_" He raged as he walked towards Spain who was clinging onto his twin. "You associate yourself with that tomato bastard?!"

Romano stared at him with wide eyes. "Feli – "

"You're not even mad that he won the Euro Cup!" the younger twin shouted as he pulled Romano away from the Spaniard.

"I-I thought you said no hard feelings?" Spain whispered.

"I thought you were over this?" Romano tugged his light-haired twin's arm.

Feliciano scoffed. "As if. It was only for your happiness." He said as his grip around Romano's wrist tightened.

This was _not_ a good idea.

"Come on, we'll talk about it," Romano said softly, in contrast to his normal nature as he gently pulled his twin away from everyone within hurting distance, in case Feliciano decided to lash out. Luckily, Feliciano was willing to cooperate with his twin, letting him get far away from anyone until they made it to the door.

"_L-Lo siento…?_" the Spaniard said. _Wrong move._

Feliciano turned his head back, prying away from Lovino. "_Mi dispiace_ my ass," he muttered as he dropkicked the soccer ball he held towards Antonio.

_THUD!_

"Holy motherfucking crap! Feli you made _bruder_ faint! That was _awesome!_"

"Germany!"

* * *

_A few hours later~_

So, they _didn't_ have the meeting, as it was cancelled just like how Gillian planned it to be. What Gillian _didn't_ plan was Feliciano missing the stunned Antonio by a foot, hitting the table, bouncing away, directly hitting Germany's face. Germany _didn't_ faint from the blow that Feliciano accidentally inflicted on him, giving him a black eye. He fainted from the shock of seeing Feliciano acting that way, as if he switched personalities with his twin.

Ludwig sat at the edge of his bed, holding an icepack to his eye. Gillian was still laughing from the incident. She knew how serious the Italian was about soccer, and _she_ along with a couple of hyperactive and childish nations still thought that planting a recording of Spain's victory at the Euro Cup inside his room with note saying "Please watch it right now it's important that you do –Antonio" was a great idea.

"_Osten,_ will you shut up? You're giving me a headache."

"Kesesesese~ dude, you were so pussy-like, fainting like that!" she laughed as she clutched onto her stomach, kneeling down on the floor and banging against it with her fist.

The German sighed. "Please leave."

"No, as unawesome as you are, I can't leave you because we're siblings," she said between her laughs and failed attempts to catch catch her breath from all the laughter.

"Then shut up, at least."

"No." The German rolled his eyes as he got up, taking the icepack and pressing it to his sister's neck, making her stop laughing. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, Ludwig t-t-that's c-c-cold!" she said, her teeth chattering. She shoved her hand towards Ludwig's face, hoping that he would take a step back but Ludwig, being the tank he was, didn't move a muscle away from her. Instead, with his other arm, he restrained his older sister, getting her stuck in a death lock with the icepack still pressed to her neck. Her lips were turning blue quickly form the cold.

"O-o-okay! I-I'll shut up!" she said as she tried to elbow him in the gut. Ludwig then, by reflex, blocked the blow and flipped her, forgetting the whole situation.

"Mother_fuck_," Gillian groaned as she rubbed her back, attempting to get up from the floor. She crawled her way towards the bedpost where she grabbed on to it for support as she got up; stretching her back and hearing it crack a few times. "_Why?_ Why would you do that to your sister?"

"It's a habit." Germany looked down.

"Habit my ass. That _hurt!" _she exclaimed as she used the back of her hand to hit Ludwig gently in the head.

"At least _I_ don't drool when I sleep."

Gillian flinched. "You say that when I let you bask in my awesome presence?"

"_Again_ with that. Quit acting like a child."

"Don't you be dissing childhood awesomeness."

"_Mein gott,_ shut up!"

This time, Gillian remained silent as she plopped herself on the couch, playing Temple Run on her phone.

The German was enjoying the moments of silence when the door slammed open, revealing Feliciano looking all sorry as he jumped towards Ludwig. "Germany~ I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, ve! I didn't mean to hit you! I got mad because I remembered something that genuinely hurt my pride~! Please forgive me! I'll never act like that again! Please stay as my friend! Are we still okay, ve?" the Italian rambled on and on in his usual high-pitched tone as he clung onto Gillian's younger brother, not noticing him flinch at the word "friends." UST right there.

Gillian sighed, getting up. She was the only one that noticed that. As always, her brother was too big of a pussy to just ask the Italian out straight on. Heh, straight. She also knew that she should leave them alone since she's bothered her brother quite enough that day, secretly feeling slightly sorry for the chain of events. She never had the intention of hurting her brother.

She saluted at her brother sloppily before exiting the hotel room.

* * *

Gillian knocked at the Canadian's door, hoping that he'd still be awake even at such a time. The Nordics, the Bad Touch Trio and England on whim, decided to go to the Irish pub at Upper Québec to get a few drinks and possibly, own the night. Thinking that they might get lost, they wanted the Canadian to go with them after Gillian reminded them of who said nation was.

The door opened, revealing a half-awake Matthew with his crooked glasses, messy hair and an inside-out shirt thrown on in haste to answer the door. "Gillian, what do you want?" he yawned, rubbing his eyes. Damn, did he look cute. Well, his tight shirt that again, hugged him in all the right places exposing all that muscle underneath the thin piece of clothing made him look hot. Gillian would be honored to remove that shirt. She shook her head.

"Oh, we're going drinking, wanna come?" she asked casually.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with Nutella and me on top?"

"No."

The door from across Matthew's room, supposedly Francis' room opened as Arthur came out with his hair, more messed up than before and a hickeys planted everywhere underneath his jaw. He discarded his skull shirt, wearing only the sleeveless leather jacket and the ripped jeans. "Oi, why don't you come drinking with us?"

"U-uhm…." Matthew looked away as he inwardly shuddered at the thought of whatever had happened inside his father figure's room.

"Kid, you gotta let loose! It's a pain in the _arse_ to act nice all the time!" he said as he placed a firm grip on Matthew's shoulders. "I got you kid! All you need is I, Prussia, the rest we're going out drinking with, and a _skinfull_ of booze, and _Bob's your uncle!_ You'll have a _great fucking time!"_ he let out a rare boisterous laugh.

Matthew stared at the Englishman as though he just spoke in so-called flying mint bunny's language.

"Iggy – "

"Don't you dare bloody say that again," he said as he pointed at Gillian. "You know how I hate that name. King Arthur's fine!" he said as he continued laughing.

"G-Gillian, you've been hanging around with him for way too long."

"Pirates stick together." Gillian raised her arms defensively as she chuckled.

"Anyway, let's go!" Arthur exclaimed as he pulled Gillian and Matthew towards the closing elevator where a group of rich and refined teens wrinkled their noses at their appearances. Matthew had no choice but to go since he didn't really know how to deal with that side of Arthur. Gillian and Arthur still had their punk outfits on, while Matthew had his random black shirt inside out and was wearing black skin-tight jeans.

"Uhm, Gil? I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion…" Matthew whispered.

The Englishman chuckled as he raised an eyebrow at the upper class teens. He took out a pocketknife, kneeling down as he pinched the black denim, slashing and cutting, making holes at Matthew's knee area. Once he was satisfied with the amount of skin showing, he motioned Matthew to remove his shirt, the younger nation following his father figure's orders, and handing it gingerly to the Englishman. England snatched it away from Matthew, ordering Gillian to turn the shirt inside in and hold as he…started altering the piece of garment. England ripped the sleeves, taking out a bunch of safety pins, adorning the torn areas with it. England handed it back to the younger nation who remained silent. As the three chatted, they forgot about the teenagers who were staring, horrified at their appearances or rather, surprised.

Gillian noticed a girl in a red dress – another Barbie doll, frown at her, and stare at Gillian's male companions with well-hidden hunger in her eyes. _Great, another slutty Barbie doll. And a rich one at that!_ Gillian sneered at her. "I'm richer than you, _Barbie doll._"

"The nerve! Mind your manners! Do you know who we are?" she said sharply as a finely manicured hand flew to her chest.

"No, but I can get your daddy out of business within a few days." Gillian said challengingly.

"You're not _that_ rich, judging from your appearance. But hey, if you want to buy my respect with your boy toys then I'll be glad to forget about this little…disagreement and make sure that your daddy's company _doesn't_ go bankrupt…maybe…"

"Motherfuck! You call me _hers?! Hers?!_ That's a fucking load of bullshit!" Arthur muttered as he banged on the elevator door.

The girl smiled, placing a hand on Matthew and Arthur's shoulders. "Really, it's alright. Name your price. I'll double that – no, triple that! Then you won't have to be _hers._"

"Gillian scoffs as she starts coughing and muttering the word 'slut' several times, offending Diamanté Barbie doll, as her two friends whom she bought with money as well stares at the whole scene with amusement in their eyes," Matthew rolled his eyes as he predicted what happened, everyone following his predictions on cue. Gillian hated it whenever people of their status start rubbing it in to other's faces, bragging about their fortunes that were earned not by them, but by their parents. Matthew stared at the girl with disgust, shaking her arm off his shoulder quickly.

"Ah, your parents own an alcohol company, no? You import to many countries, placing a large price at your so-called sorry excuse for booze. A German company, to be exact." England asked.

"H-How..?"

"Well, let's see, that's Mykita eyewear, that's an MCM purse, your dress; designed by Torsten Amft; Kennel and Schmenger Schumanufaktur heels and those are again, German designer earrings. Need I say more or should I also evaluate your…entourage's clothing to show you how much you scream that you're a sorry excuse for a German?" Gillian said. "I've seen you before. I know who your parents are."

The girl stared at her in shock.

"Guess what Diamanté Barbie," she paused, chuckling, "you're company now has three strikes in certain policy violations. I can shut it down instantly," she said, snapping her fingers.

"Lies!"

Matthew, Gillian and England just chuckled at the girl's naivety, taking out identification cards, showing that they held a high position at the government. They always kept that around just in case they get in trouble. They exited the elevator, meeting the Nordics and Antonio at the lobby, lounging. Everyone was dressed in his or (in Sweden's wife's case) her rocker attire. Well, _their_ own definition of rock anyway. Antonio was dressed casually in a checkered ripped polo with skin-tight worn blue jeans with a guitar case slung behind his back. He wore spacers too – much smaller than England's, but still considered spacers, with an almost invisible hoop lip piercing and eyebrow piercings.

"Oi Spain! Where the hell is that frog? He said he'd get here earlier."

"Oh, _Inglaterra, Canadà, Prusia, _you're here! Francis just went back to go get your guitar."

Arthur screwed up his face for a moment, remembering where the hell he placed it, realizing that he forgot it over at Francis' hotel room when he came over from earlier and decided to ah…do something that even _Francis_ considered was rough and wild. Is that even possible? Oh well.

The elevator door opened, showing a well-dressed Francis exit through the doors gracefully as Gillian laughed mischievously, tripping Francis. "Gillian, what the heck?"

"Heard you were doing the naughty with Arthur. Nice. Kesesesese~"

Francis chuckled as he used the same mischievous tone that Gillian was using. "Yes indeed…but you see…I don't kiss and tell~ Ohonhonhon~"

"Oh god, will you please stop? This is sickening." Matthew said as he turned away, covering his ears in disgust.

"Come on Mattie~ in human years, we're nineteen. We talk about these things."

"_Men_. Men talk about these things, _Gillian._ Since when were _you_ in the picture?" Mathias chimed in as he continued to pick on Norway.

"Fuck you. Everyone knows you're the biggest bitch here." Gillian pouted.

"Oh shut up, all of you. All I want is to get piss-drunk. I don't want any bitch fight, alright?" Arthur grumbled as he somehow magically teleported from the group to the doors leading towards the exit of the main lobby.

Mathias sighed as he pulled Norway towards England. "Well, you heard him."

* * *

**just wtf am i writing? ****_bob's your uncle?_**** it just screams retarded! it's real british slang though. sorry guys, i've been EXTRA grounded (if that's still possible) and i had a bunch of CPTs due that will affect my mark greatly. ah, so many shit due this month and it has been pissing me off.**

**eh, i'm tired. sorry if the chapter's shitty.**

**here's a little fyi if you don't already know just to make your day: Canada wasn't supposed to be part of the G-8, originally G-7 since it's economy was too small what with our tiny ****population. America insisted that Canada should be part of the G-8. AW~~. I died in Geography class giggling to the cute AmeriCana bromance while everyone stared at me like I'm an idiot. **

**Your reviews make my life! Reviews are loved you guys~!**

**bye~**

_nahihiya ako~ - _i'm shy~~~~

_kuya -_ big brother~~~~


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys~ i'm back~ sorry it's been so long... my schedule has been so full lately so i haven't had time to write... :(**

**anyways...i'm back with another (crappy? i dunno, but it's needed) chapter of Hidden Personalities :D yaaaay~**

**Edit #1: Sorry guys, I typed most of this when so much shit was going down around my friends. Damn, drama's a bitch. Then, there was the fact that I had to bring my grades back up to at least, an 80% in math. Math is a bitch. Yeah, so the grammar was shitty because I wasn't in the mood to write and I was basically forcing myself to write just so that I could upload _something._ I love y'all. I'm sorry, I know that this isn't an excuse and that I lack maturity and professionalism but, just how much can you expect from a ninth grader anyway?**

**I edited it so that it wasn't too melodramatic and unrealistic. Ugh, I fail as a writer. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credits go to its rightful owners. I only own the terrible writing style. That's. It.**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya **

* * *

"Oh."

"Dear."

"Goodness. Why won't the light just shut up?" England groaned as he tried to go back to sleep.

Gillian and Matthew felt the same way when France and Antonio opened the curtains and started hovering at the emperor-sized bed where the three of them passed out on. Gillian shifted so that she was facing down on the feather pillow. Matthew grabbed onto a random blanket, putting it over his face so that it would block the light that seemed to pass through its eyelids.

"Come on, it's snowing outside! Look!" Antonio said happily. Ah, that explained the brightness even though it was already late in the afternoon.

"Shut up churros, let me sleep." Gillian groaned.

"You can't! We need to go have fun~" Antonio beamed brightly as he pulled Gillian's ankle to get her off the bed. As a result, Gillian pulled onto Matthew's arm so that she wouldn't get pulled. The strength of the Spanish man was just too strong, ending up pulling Gillian _and_ Matthew off the bed, resulting to a not-so-awesome face planting on the carpeted floor.

"Oh my god," Matthew groaned as he got up, rubbing his forehead.

"Let's go have poutine! Francis said they're delicious!" Antonio said happily as he pulled Gillian up, staggering when Gillian made an attempt to jump back on bed.

"We have another conference later at night. Why would we go outside?" Arthur groaned.

"So he's back to his normal self, huh?" Matthew asked as he yawned, rubbing his eyes. He promised himself _never_ to get so drunk again. For the sake of his headache.

Francis tugged Gillian's arm. "_S'il vous plaît? _Can we change him back?"

"Sure," Gillian yawned as she stretched, pulling Arthur off the bed and pushing him towards the washroom where he stumbled and fell on the floor. Francis, Antonio and Matthew followed after them but Gillian slammed the door in Matthew's face. "Sorry Matt, it's a secret! I can't tell you how we do it!"

Before Matthew could say anything, he heard a series of screams from his green-eyed father figure. They were making a lot of noise - most from the walls banging.

"England shut up, not so loud!"

"Oh god!"

"Are you sure this isn't too extreme, Francis?"

"Ohonhonhon~"

"Make it stop! GAH!"

"I said shut up! I swear if you don't quiet down, I'll make Francis gag you."

"The pleasure will be mine,_ cher."_

A few seconds later, Arthur quieted down to whimpers. After that, a "There, that wasn't so bad, was it, _Angleterre?"_ was heard by the poor, scarred Canadian.

"Bloody hell, you didn't have to be so _rough_," groaned the Englishman, as he got out of the washroom, his hair messed up and his eyes mischievous. He smirked at Matthew, patting his head. "Hey there, kid. Are you taking us to that poutine place? I'm starving."

Matthew looked at him in horror, then at the Bad Touch Trio, and then back at him. "S-sure, j-just give me t-time to make my-myself decent." He walked out of Francis' room, heading across the hallway, towards his room, fishing out his room key so that he could lock himself in and bang his head on the wall, trying to mentally bleach things that he assumed had happened but really, didn't.

* * *

Gillian was pouting at the conference room. There was only two weeks left before the conference ends and since she's been pissing Matthew off with the punk rocker England, Matthew decided to snap and use his hockey stick to beat the Bad Touch Trio into changing him back to his normal self.

"Fuck you. You know that spot where you hit me with a hockey stick? Yeah, it's bruising." She hissed at Matthew.

Matthew shook his head, hissing back, "We aren't really getting anything done with United Kingdom that way. Now that Germany's fine, and so is Arthur, we can actually go along with the conference I so carefully planned out to be a smooth one."

"Yeah right, I was pretty sure you were enjoying yourself with the view of England doing a striptease and singing a Pussy Cat Dolls song," she snickered.

Germany cleared his throat, hitting Prussia in the head with the back of his hand, telling her to pay attention.

Matthew banged his forehead onto the desk, trying to forget that night. They've so far been completely wasted every night and every day, they would spend their time doing winter activities since it has finally snowed in Quebec. Either that, or they would spend the whole day, nursing another hangover. The latter happened quite a lot.

Prussia started humming the song, and even singing it silently in a believable British accent.

"Shut up," Germany hissed at her as he tried to take notes from Finland's presentation.

Gillian pouted even more as she sunk back to her chair and started doodling on a sheet of paper, scanning the room for anyone interesting enough to draw until she found Greece sleeping peacefully. Gillian smiled as she started sketching Heracles, detailing, shading and outlining. Once she finished, she held the sketch out to Matthew and Germany, looking proud that she hadn't been rusty at all with her art skills. Germany rolled his eyes at her but smiled for a split second (whoa, he _smiled?_), nodding. Matthew on the other hand stared at the picture and just looked away. Gillian was confused with the odd behavior of the Canadian and wrote on the sheet of paper with her drawing of Greece on it.

_Mattie, what's wrong? – G._

_Nothing's wrong, Gil! I'm trying to focus on the presentation and you keep on fucking annoying me! – M._

_You've tolerated _that _before. – G._

_Well maybe I can't anymore! Go make friends with other nations and leave me alone! – M._

_What the fuck, Matt? What the hell are you PMSing for? – G._

Nothing! _ Just leave me alone! – M._

_No, there has to be _something!_ Come on, what's wrong? – G._

_Why don't you ask that faggot Heracles what's wrong? __Oh wait, he's sleeping__.__ Leave me alone. Please. – M._

Gillian stared at what Matthew wrote incredulously. What? Just what? Is that…jealousy? What for? For drawing Greece? What?

_I don't get it. What the fuck are you trying to say? – G._

_Nothing. – M._

_You don't like my drawing skills. – G._

_No, it's not that. It's nothing, Gillian just leave me alone. You're a great artist, alright? – M._

_Fine. Whatever. Be that way. – G._

_Thank you. – M._

Gillian stared again at the sheet of paper. Did Canada just write that? To his best friend? Gillian crumpled the sheet of paper, throwing it across the table, and magically ending up hitting France and England who were silently arguing. Francis held out the crumpled piece of paper, smirking as he saw Gillian's eyes widen with horror. He shushed England with a small peck on the cheek, opening the piece of paper and examining the contents, frowning.

Matthew always had trouble showing his feelings to his girlfriends. But then again, it didn't help at all that he wasn't serious with most of his girlfriends. It was caused by Matthew's first date in eighth grade. Back when he didn't mind getting attention rather than just blending in and staying invisible. Francis wanted to play matchmaker and get him together with his crush that was sadly, was a secret slut who dated a bunch of guys all at the same time. There were no problems in the relationship; their friends all thought they looked cute together. But then, the problem arose; the girl grew tired of him and decided to play around with other guys. Poor Matthew had no clue what was going on and jealousy started to bubble up. They'd argue over the simplest things, and soon enough, when Matthew decided to surprise her and apologize by coming over to her house, he found her making out with another guy in her front porch. Instead of apologizing, all she said was, "Get a clue Matt," and walked into the house slamming the door at his face.

Instead of crying, or doing things people with broken hearts do, he just went on with his life as if nothing happened. Francis, feeling sad, decided to cheer Matthew up by taking him to the arcade where they really didn't do much except hit on girls. Since then, he started having trouble trusting girls. He thought that if he got serious in a relationship, then he'd get his heart broken again. At that time, he thought, if a girl can break his heart, then why couldn't he do the same thing? He'd date a new girl each week and dump them for another one. He grew cold. There was another girl that he took seriously, but not everyone agreed with their relationship. A bunch of girls wanted to get their turn in dating Matthew and that came to a stop since he suddenly got serious with this "average" girl. They bullied the poor girl so that she'd break up with him; she didn't care at all. Matthew reciprocated her feelings; feelings in which were pure. When a terrible-prank-gone-wrong was pulled on Matthew's girlfriend, Matthew found out about the bullying. He was disappointed and heartbroken as well. He thought that the only way to stop the bullying was if he'd break up with her. He got all that positive attention – surprisingly better than the attention Alfred got towards girls – and because of that, this one girl that actually reciprocated his feelings got tormented. He didn't want the attention if it hurt someone he cared for. He moved schools with Francis and started fresh in an art school. It was that very same art school where he met Gillian.

France thought that Gillian's presence might be mending and helping Matthew slowly but surely, but Matthew's reaction was the same jealousy towards his first girlfriend. He had to fix this. He just felt like it was his responsibility. Whatever Matthew felt towards Gillian didn't matter. He just needed to fix this.

* * *

At the end of the meeting, Francis cornered Matthew and dragged him to his room for a rare deep talk. "I read your argument with Gillian on the paper."

"So?"

"You know there's something wrong. It's just like – "

"Don't mention her name, goddamn it!" a frustrated Matthew said. "You know what? Don't even mention her at all!"

"Why are you acting this way? And towards your best friend too."

"I-I-I don't know, and I don't care either! I'll apologize later when I feel like it," the Canadian looked away.

"You like her."

"No shit. She's my friend."

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't."

"You like her that way. You can only be that jealous like when you feel something towards her."

"…So? That's not really a valid argument. You can't just base things off your instinct."

"Then why did you pause at the beginning? Why would you say 'so?'"

"Why are you twisting my words?!" Matthew's voice rose as he questioned him.

"No I'm not. I'm making you realize what the heck is going on."

"No I don't like her that way! You know how I feel towards girls!"

"And is that the same feeling towards Gillian?" Francis asked, as he remained calm.

"…She's different…"

"You feel different towards her."

"Yeah!"

"What did I tell you when one feels different towards a certain person?"

Matthew sighed as he racked his brain, trying to remember Francis' teachings. "It means that that person is someone special to you," he deadpanned before snapping his head up when he realized what he just said.

"What does it mean when you have someone special?"

"…"

Francis sighed, repeating his question.

"That I feel something special towards her." Matthew sighed, defeated.

Francis smiled warmly, snapping his fingers at the younger nation.

"I-I-It's not a strong feeling though! Not strong enough!"

"Strong enough to feel jealousy, no?"

"Maybe," Matthew mumbled, looking away.

"I'm sorry, can you say that again? I think I'm getting old."

"I said maybe," Matthew, said in a louder voice that would still pass off as an unintelligible mumble.

"What?"

"I said, okay, maybe I like her! Maybe it's not strong enough but I like her!" he screamed at the older nation. "Jeez, why do you have to be such an annoying, old hag?" he asked, calming down.

Francis pretended he hadn't heard that and went on with his conversation with him. "You sound just like Alfred."

"I'm much more reserved than Alfred."

"Sadly. What happened to all my teachings? Did you let François absorb all that?"

"Yeah, why do you think I stay in Ottawa when I clearly prefer Quebec more? I didn't need your teachings before I met Gillian, no?"

"Heh, no. I taught you about love. What you did back then was lust. Where is François anyway? Normally, he'd be with me all the time, hissing at England and at you." Francis chuckled at the memories. As much as François resembled Francis, he acts a lot like a tsundere towards Arthur.

"Oh, he went to a conference but he should be back though. He must be screwing around with a bunch of girls and guys again." Matthew said nonchalantly, knowing François' behavior.

"Shame. He'd love to see the defeated look on your face when we were arguing just moments ago."

"Shut up. Are we done? Because I'm getting a feeling that I'll get sexually harassed by my father figure within the next ten seconds," the Canadian asked, already on his way towards the exit.

"Go," Francis continued to chuckle, waving his hand.

Matchmaking Mission; getting Matthew to admit his feelings, _check!_

What's next? Mission A; molesting the world one nation at a time, _commence!_

* * *

Matthew plopped on his bed, tired at the flow of the whole conference. He liked Gillian, he knew that all thanks to Francis, but he knew the feeling wasn't strong enough for anything special. Little did he know that it grew everyday as he saw Gillian hangout less and less with him and more and more with other nations. Even worse, he got the feeling that Gillian noticed him less and less, possibly even forgetting him. Truth be told, he didn't want to be alone just like before. He hated it. He didn't mind the attention as long as it stayed positive or none of his friends got hurt. He didn't want to go back to his old ways.

He sighed, getting up and getting dressed. Knowing Gillian, she'd be in her room, writing in her secret journal. When he was fully dressed for the outside weather, he got out, knocking at Gillian's door. He heard Gillian whine as she approached the door, opening it. Gillian was dressed in an oversized shirt with a perfect sketch of Gilbird printed on it, a pair of shorts and a pair of Gilbird slippers. She scratched her head asking, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"We need to talk."

"I'm sorry. As awesome as I am, Ludwig's scolded me several times already about not approaching strangers."

"I'm not a stranger. You know me. Now come on and get dressed. Let's talk."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because clearly, my friend hates me and I'm not in the mood for this kind of shit."

"Does your friend by any chance have blond hair and violet eyes?"

"Why yes, are you stalking us?"

Matthew sighed; tired at the game of strangers his friend was playing. "I don't hate you. Get dressed, we'll talk outside and get you coffee or something."

Gillian crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

Matthew, annoyed at the response that he's been receiving from the albino entered her hotel room, grabbing a pair of boots and a parka, throwing it at her. Gillian hadn't moved at al from her position, even after her boots hit her. The younger nation grabbed the boots, placing it on her feet for her and draping the parka around her shoulders, dragging her out of the hotel and towards the Dufferin Terrace. "Wait, who are you and what will you do to me? Oh god, don't tell me you're that nation who let that Bieber kid go around singing his songs!"

"Yes, that's me."

"Oh _mein gott_, you're worse than Russia! Help! Help!" Gillian screamed as she tried to pry away from Matthew's grip. "Maybe you'll to do things that would make raping seem like a minor offense! Please don't torture me! I suddenly miss Ivan! I'm too awesome for this! Help! Hel – "

Matthew let his self-control slip, letting his French instincts takeover for a split second, planting a chaste kiss on Gillian's lips, and effectively shutting her up. After five long seconds, Matthew pulled back staring at Gillian's wide crimson eyes. He had a look of sincerity and pain. "Quit screwing around. I'm trying to fix things between the two of us and you're just shoving me away." He said, looking like a sad puppy.

Matthew shook his head, pulling a stunned and flushed albino towards the railing. Gillian clung onto the railing for support so that she wouldn't fall on the snow. Her legs felt like nothing at all thanks to the surprise kiss that she received from Matthew and she was feeling lightheaded.

"I understand that you're mad at me for my weird behavior a few days ago. I just snapped and bitched at you for something so simple. I'm sorry." Matthew started as he looked out on the view of the city lights. "I know that you won't understand if I told you the reason why I did that, and I think Francis would do a better job of explaining that behavior, but to sum it all up, I realized I have feelings for you." The Canadian turned his head to stare at the surprised girl staring at him with her cheeks all red. "It might not be strong enough for an actual relationship, but it's strong enough for jealousy. So…yeah…"

"So what? If I ask you to rate your feelings for me and fifty percent is the boundary between like as a friend and…er something else...your feelings for me is around..."

"I'd say about a seventy."

"Wow. Basically a that's a B minus."

"Quit treating this like grades."

"Quit treating this like you're an indecisive middle-schooler who doesn't know who to go with at the Spring Fling Dance."

"Okay, I'm sorry. You're right! I'm like some indecisive schoolgirl. I don't even want to talk about how I become like this whenever the issue turns towards…_this._ I don't like it. I don't want any awkward relationships between the two of us."

Gillian continued to just stare at him.

"I get jealous very easily – only Francis and Alfred know that because they're tied to my past even when we weren't awakened as nation-people yet. I don't like talking about it. I also sort of have trouble showing my real emotions."

When Matthew got no response from the Prussian with an empty expression, he grew more and more uncomfortable. His cheeks grew redder and redder by the second. "L-look, a-all I'm trying to say is, I'm s-sorry. You can forget about everything else, eh? In fact, f-forget that I-I ever said I like you."

Matthew's face showed an expression of horror when he saw Gillian's blank expression turn from stoic to a look of disbelief. "A-all I'm t-trying to say is that I-I'm sorry. I just want to fix our friendship!" he managed to stammer out as he looked away from the uncomfortable gaze.

Gillian shook her head, muttering something unintelligible.

"E-eh? I'm sorry?"

"I said, that's cute. The fact that you admitted you're jealous is cute. The fact that you were stammering when I wasn't responding is cute. The fact that you even bothered fixing this friendship is cute," she said, smiling warmly. "Sure I felt insulted when you said you don't like me strong enough because, hell I'm awesome, but all I have to do is turn that percentage to a hundred, right?"

"I-I don't…"

"What I _mean, _Matthew Williams, is that I forgive you. No, I will not forget about your odd confession of whatever towards me, because I like you back. It _is_ insulting that you act more feminine that I do, and that I'm taking this coolly, but you know what? Whatever! I'm not mad. In fact, I can't believe my awesome self is saying this out loud, but I felt lonely without you. I missed you. And since I'm freezing my ass off because of _someone_ pulling me out here, _you_ get the honor of treating the awesomeness that is I, to an awesome cup of mocha," she said, ending the argument without actually clearing things up.

* * *

Gillian and Matthew found themselves sitting in a warm café, all calmed down, but still quite unsure and quite weirded out by the series of events. "So I guess that makes us…" Matthew's voice trailed off, trying to figure out their relationship.

"Friends with benefits."

Matthew coughed and bit the insides of his cheek, shaking his head and asking again.

"Just kidding - unless you really want to. We're MU's." Gillian said nonchalantly as she bit off a piece of her powdered sugar-sprinkled donut, swinging her legs like a child.

"What?"

"You know Niña? Yeah, we've been talking a lot. MU stands for mutual understanding. It's relationship status slang in the Philippines for friends who like each other, but aren't dating. So yeah. Right now, we're nothing."

"And this does not matter to you even though you like me because…?"

"Well, I'm too awesome to ask _you_ out. Hell, you should be asking _me_ out. I'm the girl in this MU relationship."

"We're in 2012 not the freaking eighteenth century."

"I'd rather you ask me out than us rush our relationship. Besides, I'm the girl. And the girl always has the guy crawling after her. And holy shit, can we stop talking about feelings? We sound like damn pansies." Gillian replied, finishing off her donut.

Matthew chuckled as he took a sip of his black coffee. She had a point. Well, her first statement did. Matthew choked at his coffee, complaining about the bitterness. He looked around for sugar - something sweet. It was conveniently located on the _other_ side of the café and at that moment, it seemed so far away. With nothing else to counter the strong, bitter aftertaste, Matthew cupped Gillian's face, leaning in to lick the powdered sugar on her lips, making her drop her phone where she checked through her tweets.

When Matthew pulled away, his face and Gillian's were rivaling the color of Matthew's flag. Gillian remembered to breath five seconds later, calming down and stopping her mini heart attack. Gillian turned her face towards Matthew. "We're not dating, so stop doing that!"

"The coffee was bitter!"

"That's why you add sugar to it."

"It was too far away! The closest sweeteners I could find were the ones that used to be on your lips. And besides, it was a reflex!"

"A Frenchie reflex, kesesesese~"

Matthew gave up trying to hide this. "So what if it was?"

"It means you like me enough to kiss me twice even though we aren't dating~"

"Well those weren't real kisses if you just freeze and don't respond at all."

"That's because there's no mood to actually even realize that there was a kiss to anticipate!"

"Yeah, like you needed a mood whenever you got drunk and seized someone's vital regions back then."

"Did I like them the same way I like you?"

"Touché."

* * *

**Matthew's iPhone**_  
_

_Incoming message _

_From: Francis Bonnefoy_

_ohonhonhonhon~ you're quick to act, aren't you?_

_Outgoing message_

_To: Francis Bonnefoy_

_no. we aren't dating._

_Incoming message_

_From: Francis Bonnefoy_

_what's wrong? did something happen?_

_Outgoing message_

_To: Francis Bonnefoy_

_no. she wanted to take things slowly._

* * *

_Incoming message_

_From: Lars_

_ur getting soft. why would you want to take things slowly with him? lololololol_

_Outgoing message_

_To: Lars_

_Wtf? Where are you? how can u see us?_

* * *

**Gillian's iPhone**_  
_

_Incoming message_

_From: Mathias_

_i wuld've jumped him alrdy if I were you gil. XD_

_Outgoing message_

_To: Mathias_

_I will find you and I will kill you._

* * *

**Gillian's iPhone**_  
_

_Incoming message_

_From: Arthur Kirkland_

_We're watching you from the Irish pub just across the street. I suggest you leave now since they're too busy getting drunk and laughing at your behavior._

_Outgoing message_

_To: Arthur Kirkland_

_omgee I love you. thanks buddy~ :)_

_Incoming message_

_From: Arthur Kirkland_

_If you ever said you loved me ever again, I will reconsider giving you two my blessing. I will also reconsider our friendship._

_Outgoing message_

_To: Arthur Kirkland_

_Aight. Thank you, kind sir._

* * *

"Whose fault do you think it is why I forgot my room key?" Gillian asked as they argued in the elevator.

"Okay, so it's my fault, fine." Matthew sighed as the elevator door opened, telling them that they reached the top floor. They exited at the same time, walking in the same direction. "Just stay in my room. It's too late to go back down and bug the people at the front desk for another room key."

"Mmmkay." Gillian sighed as she followed Matthew towards his hotel room, slipping in his bed after removing her winter boots and her parka and pulling the blanket over her head.

"Hey, don't take all of the space!" Matthew whined as he slipped to bed as well after coming out of the washroom.

* * *

The two woke up with the Nordics' and Francis, Arthur, Lars, and Antonio hovering over them. Their first reaction was to go back to go back to sleep so, what they did was simply turn to each other and cuddle, blocking the light from the windows. When their blanket got pulled away, they shot up, annoyed by the early morning gathering in _Matthew's_ hotel room. "What do you want? I thought you guys got piss-drunk last night – morning, whatever!" Gillian groaned.

"Well we were planning to, until we received an important message from our bosses to gather in the conference room for a brief announcement," Lars explained.

"SO what? You decide that it'll be fun breaking into my room and bothering us?"

"Well, the meeting's in five minutes so you two better get ready. That's all we have to say." Arthur said, before shoving everyone out, stealing the universal key from Francis who resorted to his flirting to receive it and break into their "son's" room. Arthur chucked it towards Gillian, who caught it perfectly before leaving.

* * *

Gillian's eyes glittered with excitement as she replayed what happened in the conference room. They said in addition to their rewards for their hard work in the past three years, they allowed them to go back to high school and enjoy the experience that was taken away from them at the age of sixteen. She did not dwell on the fact that she'll have to meet with her biological parents again since they were going to a boarding school in the first place. Sadly enough though, they'd be scattered in different high schools and since Canada was such a peacekeeper, they decided to have all the nations go to school there. Of course, there being over one hundred nations in the world, they can't just pull strings and admit them into one school, so instead, everyone would be dispersed in groups, admitted in different schools, all in the province of Ontario. Some schools were nearby, some weren't. They didn't know who was going to be schoolmates with whom. That was the only problem.

* * *

**SAPPY SAP SAP SAP SAPPY SAP SAP SAP SAPPY SAP SAP SAP SAPPY SAP SAP SAP CRAPPY CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAPPY CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAPPY CRAP CRAPPITTY CRAP**

**As much as I hate to admit it, I indeed can speak FOB slang. It comes in handy in times like these when people have no clue how to describe certain things such as relationships, moods, etc...**

**I feel like I rushed this shit. Did I? Well, at least it's getting more interesting right? Heh, now that I was finally able to write this, I can calm down and fix the jumbled up plot bunnies that formed in my head over time. I have five plots for five different stories. No, I won't be publishing them yet.**

**Been busy guys...sorry...**

**I love y'all though :D**

**REVIEWS are loved ****forever :)**

**BYE for now~**


End file.
